The Laws of Attraction
by human28
Summary: Part Three: Terminal City and everyone within is threatened by a past enemy. Max and Alec fight to keep their family safe, and most importantly, their freedom.
1. Of Phone Calls and Liquor

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter One: **_**Of Phone Calls and Liquor**_

…

Freak Nation had been finally able to settle themselves quite comfortable within the decrepit walls of Terminal City. The government still wanted them dead, and so did a million other people, but so far they were staying clear of Transgenic Central, leaving the transgenics to live in peace. Or at least _trying _to live in peace…

"Max, another group of transgenics just arrived earlier." Luke informed her. "They need a place to stay ASAP."

Max furrowed her brow in concern. More and more transgenics seemed to be joining their already large family every single day. Not that she wasn't happy – she always welcomed new faces with open arms, but they were running short on the basic necessities. Like food, water, and shelter. "How many are there?"

"Four." Luke replied. We've already found rooms for two of them. We just need another one for the other pair."

She sighed helplessly. "I don't know where to put them anymore. There just isn't any available space left."

Alec chose this moment to join their conversation. "Problems?"

"Yes." Max answered. "We're out of living space. You have a solution to that, smart-ass?"

"Simple." Alec said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You move out of your apartment."

"That's just absolutely perfect," she snapped, her patience waning. "I'll just go and live in the streets. Become a beggar. Maybe join the circus. You are _so _incredibly smart Alec. Why didn't _I _think of that?" Sarcasm was written all over her words.

Alec rolled his eyes. "You exaggerate too much Maxie. You should consider using your head once in a while."

"Look whose talking dumbass." She shot back.

"Tsk, tsk, Maxie. Your constant use of the word 'ass' is giving the impression of a possible fixation with mine." He drawled lazily.

Max was positively fuming now. Luke had retreated a few seconds earlier, not wanting to be caught in the middle of another verbal spar between the Commanding Officer and her Second-in-Command.

"_Alec._" She stated as calmly as she could manage. "One more smart remark and I swear I will kick your -- " Alec smirked. "_Balls._"

His smirk vanished. "You're right. What I've been meaning to say earlier, had you not interrupted with that interesting piece of information about wanting to join the circus, is that you move out of your apartment and share another with someone else. A lot of the transgenics are currently living alone."

Luke, after making sure that their expressions were completely civil, rejoined their conversation. "That's actually a great idea Alec." The transhuman said with a smile.

"Thank you Luke," he said, shooting Max a look. "At least _someone _appreciates my ideas."

Max had grown thoughtful. "You know what, you're right. I don't mind sharing with someone. Just as long as its someone decent."

"Hey I have an idea!" Luke said eagerly. They turned to look at him expectantly. "Why don't the two of _you _share an apartment? Being the two top leaders of TC, that would just be perfect!"

The two X5s exchanged horrified glances. The two of _them? Living together? _

"Oh hell no!"

"I'd rather _die._"

Luke shrugged. "Just a suggestion." It was then that two unfamiliar faces approached them. One was a female X6, no older than sixteen, and with her, a little boy. Luke smiled warmly at them. "Hi Lianne." He bent over and ruffled the little boy's short brown hair. "Hey Troy. How you doing?"

Troy looked up at them questioningly. "Do you have a place for me and my Mommy to stay in now? I'm really tired and sleepy." He yawned.

Lianne smiled resignedly. "Its been a long drive from Vancouver. And we'd been pursued by a couple of cops too. It's a miracle that we've reached Terminal City. All thanks to our genes I guess."

Max and Alec exchanged another glance. There was no way they can deny this young mother a place to stay. They were obviously exhausted and obviously required some much-needed rest.

Max smiled at her. "Yeah, we do."

Alec smiled too. But in his head…_I am in deep shit._

…

"So she's moving in with _you?_" James, or X5-478, his former Unit-mate at Manticore and current best friend, laughed. They were presently sitting in one of the makeshift bars that had been created inside Terminal City. It wasn't much, but it did the job of filling their stomachs with smuggled liquor, even if it didn't have much of an effect on their genetically-enhanced bodies.

"Unfortunately so," Alec said with a grimace. He downed his glass of whiskey in one gulp, slamming the now empty glass on the surface of the bar as he felt the heat seep through his throat and continue on to his stomach.

James cocked an eyebrow. "Unfortunately so? Are you kidding me man? I'd kill to live with someone like Max. I mean, she's hot as hell." He smirked. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd end up screwing her."

Alec choked on his second glass of whiskey. "James, you are _insane._"

"I think not my friend. After all, you did say that you were breeding partners, am I right?"

"Well yeah. But its not like I'm _attracted _to her or anything." Alec said defensively. "And neither is _she _attracted to _me._ So wipe that annoying smirk off your face."

"We'll see bro, we'll see."

…

"It's going to be hell living with him, Cindy." Max moaned into her cellphone. She could hear Original Cindy chuckling at the other end of the phone line. She didn't see what was so funny about her having to share a freaking apartment with the freaking smart-ass.

"_Can you please explain to Original Cindy exactly _why _it would be hell? Because the last time I checked, you two were friends." _

"We _are _friends. Its just that I don't think I would be able to stand seeing him 24/7. Okay, so I _won't _be seeing him 24/7. But I'll be seeing more of him than usual. And his smart remarks. And his complete messiness. Not that I'm _not _messy. But you get my point, don't you girl?"

"_Seeing more of him than usual?" _More laughter. _"You've got that right, boo. Truly _more._" _Even more laughter.

"If your talking about sheer nudity OC, I don't give a shit about that. It's not like I haven't seen naked men before." She said rolling her eyes. "And I thought you didn't swing that way."

"_I don't. But I do recognize a fine specimen when I see one."_

Max sighed. "Whatever. I've go to go OC. I've got a lot of packing to do. Love you."

"_You too boo. Say hi to Alec for me, will ya?"_

"Yeah, sure. Bye Cindy."

…

**A/N: Please review. They would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Of Rules and Rotting Pizzas

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter's for you guys. Enjoy! **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Two: **_**Of Rules and Rotting Pizzas**_

"_Dude._ Who the hell are you and what have you done with Alec?"

X5-494 looked up to see James leaning against his doorframe. He had that smirk on his face again, and that knowing glint in his eyes. Whatever he was 'all-knowing' about, Alec didn't much care. Or maybe, he just didn't want to know. "What?" he asked, rather annoyed. Can't the guy see he was busy?

"I never thought I'd see you actually _cleaning _your apartment man. I mean, come on. This has got to be a first." James strolled into the room, looking around, and whistled. "Wow. This place looks great honey! I absolutely _love _the décor!"

Alec threw a throw pillow at him. "Shut up." James caught it before it hit him, and grinned. Plopping himself on the sofa, he took in his new surroundings. Alec had to admit that his apartment did look better. Cleaner, anyway. The beer cans and pizza boxes were gone. And so were the scattered clothing. His and those that were left by previous, ahem, _women. _

"Hey I just realized that your apartment only has one bedroom." James commented innocently. "Does that mean you two are going to share a _bed?" _He gasped. "What temptation!"

Alec glared daggers at him. "For your information, we're _not _going to share a bed. Being the gentleman that I am, I will be taking the couch." That was probably one of the main reasons on why he so thoroughly cleaned the living room. It _was _going to be his future 'bedroom' after all.

"And Max, being such a generous woman would probably share the bed with you." James added with another smirk. "And _you, _being the horny male that you are, would not decline."

"First off, I am _not _a horny male. That description is reserved only for you -- "

"Hey!"

" – and second of all, Max would rather sleep in a bed of snakes rather then sleep next to me, the big jerk."

James shook his head. "Why do you hold yourself in such a low regard next to Max? Come on Alec, you used to be one of the best back in Manticore. And you still are!" The guy was actually sincere.

"James, you know everything that happened between me and Max. I have the face of her long dead brother -- "

"But better-looking dude, trust me."

Alec ignored that and continued on. "I almost considered killing Joshua _and _her in order to save my own sorry ass -- "

"But you didn't!"

"_And _I almost considered killing Joshua and _Max._"

James was confused. "You said that already."

Alec shrugged. "Yeah I know. I just thought it was important enough to be mentioned twice."

"With all of the horrible stuff that you've done, its no wonder that Max appointed you her 2IC! And even no wonder that she agreed to sharing an apartment with you!" This time, it was James who threw Alec a pillow. As the same, he caught it before it hit him. A little thing called reflex. "And last time I checked, you two were actually friends."

"We _are _friends." Alec defended. "But we'll never be _more _than friends. If that's what you're implying."

"I said no such thing!" He stated innocently. "I simply said that you'd end up _screwing _her. Not becoming her boyfriend. Its called 'friends with benefits' Alec. Ever heard of that?"

"I don't think that Max is the 'friends with benefits' type." Alec grimaced. "And I wouldn't _want _to be friends with benefits with her in the first place, anyway. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just saying dude," James said standing up and walking towards the door. "Living in the same space? Two single X5s? Animal magnetism dude. _Animal magnetism._"

Alec snorted. "Believe what you want James. Its never gonna happen. Max and I? Purely platonic."

It was then that several knocks sounded on the door.

…

Max knocked again. What was taking him so long? The box she was carrying was extremely heavy. And she had her bag slung over her shoulder. Just as she was about to yell out for Alec to open the damned door, it opened. She was greeted by a pair of silvery-gray eyes, and spiky jet-black hair. "Hey James. Where's Alec?"

"He's inside, here let me carry that for you." He offered, taking the box from her hands and walking back inside the apartment. She followed closely, her gaze scanning her new surroundings. _Not bad. _She thought. It was exactly the same as her old apartment, but her expectations of it being particularly messy was shot. The place looked actually clean.

The man of the house was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looked at her and grinned. "Hey roomie."

James set her box down on the floor carefully before heading out once again. Shooting Alec one last knowing look, he waved goodbye. "See you Max. Hope you _deeply _enjoy your stay." This was shortly followed by the sound of retreating laughter as he disappeared outside the door.

Max cocked an eyebrow. "Doubtful. Seeing as how I'd be living with you."

Alec feigned a pained expression. "You wound me Max!" He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll try not to be as annoying as usual."

"Doubtful as well." Max said, making her way to the kitchen and opening the fridge. She wrinkled her nose. "Ew. You have rotting pizzas in here."

"I have a busy schedule Maxie. I don't have time to cook _or _clean."

"Right, like _I _don't have a busy schedule." Max shut the fridge, a beer can in hand, and spun around to face him. "Speaking of schedules, I would like to set a few rules."

Alec groaned. "Before you start, I think I'd like one of those." He motioned towards the drink. Max rolled her eyes and tossed him one. He took one long gulp and said, "Alright, I'm ready. Shoot."

Max was vaguely amused. "Rule number one: I take a bath first in the mornings. Rule number two: Extreme messiness will not be tolerated. And rule number three: No women sleeping over. Got it?"

"And why the hell _not?_" Alec demanded.

"Because we would be sharing a bedroom. And I prefer to sleep on clean sheets." She smiled sarcastically. "So no fucking allowed in the bedroom. Or the bathroom. Or the couch." She glared pointedly at him. "Am I clear?"

Alec didn't know what shocked him more. Max practically taking away his sex life, or Max actually agreeing to sharing a bed. _So James was right after all. Max _is _a generous woman. _But if there was one thing that James would be totally wrong about, it was the whole 'screwing-with-Max-thing'. Never in a million years. Purely platonic, remember?

But he couldn't help teasing Max a little bit. With an impish grin, he drawled. "But what I was fucking you Maxie? Would that be alright?"

And he was hit with a beer can.

See? Purely platonic.

…

**A/N: Please review. They would again be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Of Scheming and Screwing

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much love! Here's a new one!**

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Three: **_**Of Scheming and Screwing**_

…

A bright ray of sunshine filtered through the half-open window, disturbing her peaceful sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, palms instinctively shielding her eyes from the blinding light. Mind still fuzzy with sleep, she struggled to sit up, eager to escape the brightness. 'Struggled' being the keyword. It appears that she was being withheld from her sitting position – by a rather strong arm.

Her eyes flew wide open. Slowly, she turned her head to the right, almost afraid of what she might see. Fear morphed into confusion when she saw the owner of the offending arm. _Alec? _

And it all came crashing down on her.

She was living with Alec.

Memories of the night before filtered into her brain and she furthered into more confusion. She vaguely remembered watching television, and then falling asleep on the couch. _So how did I get here?_

"I carried you."

Startled, Max sat straight up and stared at a smirking Alec. "Don't worry Maxie. Nothing happened, if that was what you were thinking."

"You _carried _me?" she repeated, not quite believing it. Carrying her was utterly impossible. _Touching _her was utterly impossible. She was supposed to a genetically-enhanced supersoldier, trained to be an assassin. She was supposed to _feel _someone touch her, more so, _carry _her.

"Yep." He answered. Obviously knowing what was on her mind, he added. "You didn't even flinch. I guess your subconscious already knows me." He grinned. "Trusts me, even."

Max didn't know what to feel. Apprehension for living with someone that had the total capability of sneaking up on her when she was asleep. Or actual happiness that she was living with someone that she actually trusted not to do anything when she _was_ asleep?

She decided on the latter. And with that, she smiled softly. "You're right, Alec."

Alec looked taken aback. "And you are extremely attracted to me."

She stood up, making a beeline for the shower. "Now that's where you're wrong." She said with a snort.

"I am offended, Maxie!" Alec called out to her, even as she entered the bathroom.

"Trust me Alec, you're not as attractive as you make yourself to be." She shouted back, as the shower began to run.

_Ouch. Bruise the ego, will you? _Alec thought to himself, eyes on the bathroom door. It was not fully closed, and steam was sifting through the gap. He could almost hear James drawling in his ear. '_Animal magnetism, dude. Animal magnetism._'

Alec couldn't deny the fact that Max _was _exceptionally beautiful. She was an X5 after all. And yes, they _were _designated to be breeding partners once upon a time. But he didn't see where all this 'animal magnetism' shit fit in. He didn't feel all that attracted to Max. And her practically calling him unattractive, didn't help either.

_Animal magnetism my ass._

Several seconds later, Max finally emerged from the shower, clad in nothing but a white towel. Dark hair still dripping with water, and with droplets dotting her caramel-colored skin, she was a sight to behold. What kind of man wouldn't love waking up to the sight of a half-naked gorgeous woman standing several feet in front of his bed?

Not Alec, that's for sure.

Alright, so he wasn't attracted to Max personality-wise.

But physically attracted? Come on, he was a hot-blooded X5 male. You can't blame him.

Upon realizing this, he silently cursed to himself. _I am in fucking deep shit. _

…

"Look bro, I hate to say this to you, but I told you so."

Alec glared at the smirking face in front of him. They were currently sitting at one of the smaller tables inside the Command Center, poring over what ever paperwork that needed to be accomplished that day. He had recounted the morning's events to his comrade and said comrade now would not stop smirking at him, with that 'i-knew-it' look on his face.

"Anyway, let's get to the point." James said with a business-like tone. "Your physical attraction to our oh-so fearless leader could only mean one thing."

"And that is?" Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"As repetitive as I may sound, I know I'm right."

"Spit it out James." Alec growled.

"You want to screw her."

"I do not." Alec denied. Although he knew he did. Memories of half-naked Max made his eyes glaze over.

"You do too." James shot back.

Alec sighed. "You're right. But I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she's not attracted to _me, _jackass."

James let out an exasperated groan. "There's a simple solution to that, _jackass._" He threw back. "You _make _her become attracted to you."

"Are you saying I should seduce her?" Alec asked interestedly. This was becoming rather appealing.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" James crowed. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be an expert on that kind of thing? I mean, exactly how many women have you lured into your bed?"

"I don't know, I lost count." Alec said thoughtfully.

James rolled his eyes. "So? Can you do this champ?" 

"It will be a challenge, that's for sure, knowing Max…" Alec trailed off.

"Max may be a war-freak, but she does have _needs _like every other woman in this world." James said with another smirk. "And _you _my dear friend, are capable of giving her exactly that."

Alec nodded slowly. "I hate to admit this, but you are a master-schemer James."

"I like to think so, too." James said with a grin.

…

**A/N: Please review once again. Thanks!**


	4. Of Egos and Lap Dances

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: A lot of you are asking about the whereabouts of the infamous Logan Cale. Well, I'm still deciding on whether or not I'm putting him in the story. For now, let's just forget about him, alright? What's important is that there's Alec. And there's Max. You do the math. **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Four: **_**Of Egos and Lap dances**_

…

Boredom had invaded Alec's brain. They (he and James) had finished all of their responsibilities for the day and were now left with absolutely nothing to do.

After ten minutes of coming up with a variety of suggestions on what to do (some of which were a little insane – i.e. practicing stunts on their bikes, and some downright stupid – i.e. playing a prank on Mole, stealing all his cigars and replacing them with lollipops. Yep. That would result to a week of total hostility from the lizard man.) They finally came up with a _normal _idea: Pool.

Since it was mid-afternoon, the make-shift bar created within Terminal City was completely vacant. Even the bartender, a transhuman named Mickey, was nowhere to be found. At this time of the day, the bar was only opened for the purpose of playing pool. Which was what the two transgenics came to do.

After five straight games and five straight losses, James gave up, throwing in his cue stick. "That's it man. I'm done. I don't think my ego can take any more bruises." He moaned dropping onto the nearest chair. "Where's Mickey when you need him?"

"I am invincible!" He crowed, raising his hands up in the air in a show of exaggerated victory.

"I beg to disagree," came a rather familiar voice. It was Max. Behind her was a pretty redhead with startling blue eyes. She was presumably one of the newer additions to Freak Nation.

"Whose your friend Max?" James asked, eyeing the redhead interestedly.

"Oh yeah. This is Danielle. She just arrived this morning." She introduced. "The pig-head's Alec --"

"Hey!"

"-- and that one over there is James."

Danielle graced them with a small smile before seating herself in front of James.

"So what do you say Alec?" Max asked, a challenging look on her face.

Alec smirked. "Sure. So long as we play by my rules." His eyes glinted with mischief. "Loser strips to their underwear...on top of the pool table."

Max smirked back. "Fine. Care to add a strip dance to that?"

"Nah, let's leave some to the imagination." Alec grinned wickedly. "You break."

…

With their two top leaders busily making sure that they would not end up half-naked in front of their friends, the other two transgenics in the room took the opportunity to get to know each other a little bit. Well at least James _did. _"So Danielle. Have you settled in already?"

Danielle withdrew her stare from the pool table to look at James. "I haven't actually. It seems that all the apartments are full already. Max invited me to stay with her a little bit while she looks for available space."

_Bad idea. _James thought to himself. There was no way Alec's plan would push through if there was someone _else _living with them. He flashed Danielle his most charming smile. "I have a better idea. I'm actually living by myself, and there's enough room for the two of us."

Danielle smiled. "Thank you, that would be great."

James realized that she had dimples. _Cute. _He thought vaguely, cocking his head to one side and letting his gaze wander her delicate features. Her skin was flawless, albeit a little pale. It was a sharp contrast to her fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes lowered to her lips, which were smirking at him. "Like what you see?" she questioned impishly.

James smirked back at her. "Read my mind."

Their shameless flirting was interrupted by a shout of triumph coming from…Max.

…

Alec was still trying to overcome his current state of shock. He couldn't believe he lost. He always won. _Always._ Even back in the day when they would play at Crash. Okay, so he did lose two or three times. But all those other games? He won. _He _won.

"On the pool table, Alec." Max ordered, leaning on her cue stick and grinning smugly at him.

Alec groaned. "Do I have to?"

"A deal's a deal Alec." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Can't _they _at least leave?" he asked, gesturing towards where Danielle and James were sitting. Both were also grinning.

"Why leave when we can perfectly enjoy a free show?" James asked, obviously delighting in the fact that Alec had finally lost. "I think the bruises in my ego have transferred to yours bro." He laughed.

Alec scowled. "Some friend you are."

James shot him a look that blatantly said: _this is your chance._

_Chance my ass. _He grumbled to himself. He would've gladly stripped in front of Max. But not in a public bar and most definitely _not _in front of his best friend and the new girl. _He wouldn't let me hear the end of it. _

Max was tapping her foot impatiently. "Do we have to wait until the bar fills?"

Realizing that it was almost 5, Alec snapped to attention and reluctantly climbed on top of the table. _Here goes my ego. _

…

Max watched as Alec finally stood in the center of the pool table, his head almost touching the low ceiling. After a brief moment of hesitation, he took of his favorite grey leather jacket and dropped it on the table. He kicked off his shoes, and then proceeded to take off his jeans. _Nice ass. _Max noted absently, as her eyes strayed over his backside.

"Take it off Alec! Take it off!" James called out in a falsetto.

Alec fixed his best friend with a death glare before peeling off his shirt and flinging it at his face. This resulted to much disgruntled muttering from the dark-haired X5. When James was finally able to remove the offending shirt from his face, a scowl was firmly set on his features. Danielle didn't bother holding back her laughter, and neither did Max.

Alec cleared his throat. "Am I done here?"

Almost forgetting about Alec, Max turned to face him and for a moment her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes were tightly locked on his six-pack. Only one word popped into her head. _Hot. _

"If you're done with your staring, I would really like to put my clothes back on." Alec said languidly, quirking an eyebrow. Max broke off from her reverie, wondering briefly if she was in heat, although knowing deep down that she wasn't.

"Yeah, whatever." Max said breezily. She feigned an uninterested grin. "Nice show Alec. You would do well in a strip club."

"And would you be my first customer Max?" he asked with a smirk as he began putting his clothes back on. "Oh wait. Wasn't _I _your first ever customer? That was quite some lap dance."

James looked dumbfounded. "Max gave you a lap dance?"

"Oh yeah," Alec drawled, climbing down from the pool table and coming to stand a few feet in front of her. "If I can recall clearly, it was at the Blowfish Tavern, right Maxie?"

Max felt her cheeks heat up, and she glared at him. "We were on a freaking mission you stupid ass!"

Alec laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "Just playing Maxie. Just playing."

James shook his head and murmured to Danielle in a low voice. "Talk about unresolved sexual tension."

Danielle couldn't help but agree.

…

**A/N: Please review. Thanks! **


	5. Of Tequila and Unseemly Visuals

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Here's MORE! Woohoo.**

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Five: **_**Of Tequila and Unseemly Visuals**_

…

The shower was running when she entered the apartment that night. Improper thoughts that were supposed to be very _unwelcome _began flitting through her mind. She shook her head to clear it and made a beeline for the kitchen. What she needed was some alcohol. Grabbing a can of beer, she settled herself comfortably on the couch before flicking on the television. She could now see why Alec was so obsessed with his 'boob tube'. It was actually quite entertaining, and if she wasn't careful, she was sure she'd be addicted to the machine rather soon.

The sound of running water finally stopped and the bathroom door was closed shut. _Speak of the devil. _She murmured to herself as Alec wandered into the living room, dressed in his black boxers and a clean white shirt. His hair was still wet from his shower, and it was sticking up in all directions. "Hey Max, did you see where I put my watch?" he asked, scratching his head. He looked so cute standing there with that confused look on his face…_where the hell did that come from? _She scolded herself. _Stop it!_

"I think I saw it on the counter." she said, focusing on the pre-pulse movie that was currently on.

"Thanks." He said wriggling it back onto his wrist. There was a moment of silence, and only the sound of shooting arrows coming from the TV set could be heard. Max could feel his eyes on her. She wondered why she was suddenly taking notice of all these little things, and why it _bothered _her for some reason. _Alec and I are friends. What's wrong with me? _She turned to look at him. As she expected, he was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just wondering when you're coming to bed -- " he said innocently. He smirked and added. "-- _honey._"

"Later _sweetheart_," Max said sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" Alec drawled, his eyes wandering her stretched-out form on the sofa. He cocked an eyebrow, a lazy smile on his face. "Maybe I could change your mind?"

Max rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the way he was looking at her. "There's no way you could Alec. Trust me."

He walked towards the TV and promptly switched it off. This earned him an indignant look from Max. "What exactly do you want Alec?" she asked with a sigh.

His blunt answer stunned her to oblivion.

"You."

"Wh-what?" she sputtered.

"I. Want. You." He enunciated, his hazel-green eyes burning with desire. And Max knew right then and there that he wasn't joking. He slowly approached her, his heated gaze never leaving her eyes. Max could barely remember walking. But she found herself a split second later with her back against the wall. Alec was now standing directly in front of her. He was now so close that she could practically hear his heart beating. He leaned towards her, and whispered huskily in her ear. "I know you have needs Max. And I know you haven't been with one of your own. _I _have the capability to give you _everything you want._"

And with that statement he turned around and went straight to the bedroom where he closed the door softly with a click. Leaving Max leaning against the wall, with her breathing heavy, and her knees like jell-o.

…

"You told her _that_?" James asked laughing. "I would give anything to see the look on her face!"

Alec couldn't help but grin as well. The look on her face had indeed been priceless…at first. But after a while, the look in her eyes just made his entire body feel like it was on fire. It took a hell of a lot of control to stop himself. He took another shot of tequila, welcoming the burning sensation.

It was a little early in the morning to be drinking, but he badly needed some liquor to keep himself in check. He had pretended to be asleep last night when Max walked into the bedroom, cautiously joining him on the bed. And when he had awoken earlier this morning, she had been gone.

"What about you dickhead?" Alec asked playfully. "How was your first night living with the redhead?"

James smirked. "A hell of a lot more productive than yours, that's for sure."

Alec was impressed. "You slept together?"

"No." He said rather regretfully. "But we did have a heated make-out session."

"Pray tell why it didn't progress?"

James tapped his finger on his chin, feigning a thoughtful look on his face. "Um let me see. She got drunk and vomited all over the living room floor. It kind of spoiled the moment."

Alec was astonished. "I thought transgenics didn't get drunk."

"Yeah well if you drink 3 entire bottles of tequila, you definitely can."

"And where exactly did you get the tequila?" Alec asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Borrowed them from Mickey?" James said sheepishly. "Alright, alright. I stole them. You can't blame me. The girl said she loved tequila."

This time it was Alec who was laughing at his friend. "I would've given anything to see the look on _your _face when she puked all over your nice little living room."

"Lesson learned." James sighed. "No more tequila."

…

Max surveyed the scene in front of her. Three empty bottles of tequila. Shattered potato chips strewn everywhere. A half-eaten box of pizza. And a very suspicious stain on the carpet floor. "Don't even ask." Danielle groaned emerging from the bathroom with an exhausted look on her face. With her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and with the obvious bags underneath her eyes, it was clear that she had a rough night.

Max quirked an eyebrow, sidestepping the stain and seating herself on the couch (but not before making sure that it was absolutely clean). "James isn't giving you a hard time now is he? If he is, I am so going to kick his ass."

"Nah. And if he is, I am perfectly capable of kicking his ass myself." Danielle said tiredly, flopping down onto a wooden stool and resting her head on the dining table, barely missing the spilled puddle of beer that was now dripping off the table and onto the floor.

"So what exactly happened here?" Max asked, half-disgusted at the place and half -- okay, just disgusted at the place. Although not a total neat freak, Max appreciated a little cleanliness and a little less mess.

"I had a few too many beers." Danielle mumbled. At Max's stare, she sighed and admitted. "Okay, I drunk all of those." She pointed at the empty tequila bottles.

"Ah."

"So my great and fearless leader and my only new girlfriend, how was _your _night?"

Once again, unseemly visuals began popping into her head. _Ooh. How bad. _"Nothing eventful." She lied.

"You are a horrible liar girl, now spill."

Max sighed. It wouldn't hurt to tell her now would it? And besides, maybe she had some advice she could bless Max with, seeing as how she was currently at a total loss on how to face Alec, after that disturbing incident last night. "Promise me you won't tell James."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Promise."

Max proceeded to tell her every single detail. The look in his eyes. The tone of his voice. How he left her with weak knees and a furiously pounding heart.

When she was done, Danielle was smiling.

"What?" Max asked, a tad bit annoyed. It was an 'i-know-something-you-don't-know' smile and it was quickly getting on her nerves. "Will you please _say_ something?" she snapped.

"My headache seems to have disappeared," Danielle announced in a sing-song voice, sitting up and crossing her arms across her chest. "Anyway. It's obvious that Alec wants to fuck you…"

"Can you please not use that word? Its so degrading."

"Oh don't be a prude Max." A death glare. "Fine. Fine. It's obvious that Alec wants to _sleep with you…_"

"Well thank you for pointing that out to me," Max said sarcastically.

"Let me finish will you?"

"Fine." Max huffed.

"Actually that's it," Danielle said thoughtfully. Max groaned, and Danielle raised a finely shaped eyebrow. "What I've been meaning to ask you is, do _you _want to sleep with _him_?"

Max was silent.

"Well?" Danielle pressed.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I don't think I'm willing to be used like that."

Danielle sighed exasperatedly. "It's not like your in a relationship or anything, its all purely physical. FWB."

"What?" Max asked completely stumped.

"FWB. Friends with Benefits. Its great fun. You should try it."

"Let me guess, you and James. FWB." Max stated dryly.

"I'm working on it." Danielle smirked. "Just think about it Max. I promise you won't regret it."

Max had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting night.

…

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! **


	6. Of Recklessness and Falling

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: My dear friends, I believe this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Hopefully you enjoy. **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Six: **_**Of Recklessness and Falling**_

…

Max was in the process of changing her clothes, when he suddenly walked into the room. For a split-second, there was only silence, as the offending male took in her half-naked appearance. And then there was much yelling. "For crying out loud Alec, I'm _changing._ So can you please fucking leave?"

"Oops. Sorry." He apologized, without sounding apologetic at all. Yet he made no move to leave. He simply shut the door behind him, locked it, and slowly walked towards her. The present scene was rather reminiscent of the previous night, with the exception that Max was currently clad in nothing but her underwear. Max stood there, frozen. A mere foot separated the both of them, and the only sound in the room was their quiet breathing.

"Max." He whispered, his warm breath making her shiver. Slowly, reluctantly, she looked up and met his gaze. His once hazel-green eyes had deepened into a darker shade of emerald. It was such an enchanting color that she found herself captivated, unable to tear her gaze away. His hand reached out to cup her cheek, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. Leaning forward, he began kissing her jaw, and at a snail's pace, he continued to her neck, then to her shoulder… "Alec." She whispered softly. He ignored her with a muffled 'mmmm', continuing the tantalizing trail of searing kisses. "Alec." She said more urgently, this time grabbing him gently by the head and forcing him to look up at her. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were nothing but liquid pools of desire.

It was as if something within her had ignited. A wild, reckless feeling. And without further hesitation, she kissed him hungrily on the lips, closing her eyes as she welcomed his tongue into her mouth, allowing him total access. Her hands came in contact with his solid chest, and wandering up to his shoulders, she quickly pulled off his jacket, his shirt, and traveling lower, began to undo his belt.

After finally getting rid of his jeans, Alec took hold of either side of her legs and latched her onto him, carrying her to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers. The burning desire between them was so intense, and so filled with passion that Max's mind was nothing but a misty fog of craving. _Its all purely physical. _She reminded herself. _Nothing to be worried about…no turning back._

That wasn't going to be a problem.

She didn't want to.

…

James was patiently cooking his breakfast when his apartment door slammed open and a giddy-looking Alec charged in, all smiles and looking as if Christmas had come early for him. Without waiting for an invitation, he took a seat in front of him. James cocked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that you had a fairly pleasant evening?"

"Fairly pleasant?" Alec echoed with a snort. "Try – _explosive._"

"That good huh?"

"She kissed me first."

James stared at him. "I don't believe you."

"Okay, okay, I kissed her first…but on the neck_. However, _she kissed mefirst on the lips" Alec clarified, looking extremely satisfied with himself.

James frowned glancing at his watch. "It's a little early bro. Don't tell me you just fucked her and ran for it."

Alec looked insulted. "Of course not_. I_ am a gentleman"

"Right."

"I actually possess good bedside manners, if that's what your wondering. As a matter of fact, when I woke up, I kissed her on the forehead, took a shower, emerged to see her smiling at me, and then I left."

"You sure she's still smiling after you left?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten something bro?" 

"Pray tell what I missed?" James asked listlessly.

"Friends with benefits. Non-exclusive. I don't want her to get too attached to me."

"Trust me, she won't."

Alec looked miffed. "And why wouldn't she be?"

"Because you left her after you fucked her."

"That was the point!" 

"And that's why she _won't _get attached to you." 

"Right."

James felt slightly amused at the assortment of emotions that flitted across Alec's face. "Hey, don't tell me _you're _getting attached to her after one night of sex? Are we getting soft?" he teased.

Alec glared at him. "I am not." He said huffily.

"Alright, backing off." James said with hands raised. He decided it would be wise to just shut up and continue on with his work. After several moments of silence… "And voila! My masterpiece!"

Alec stared at the delicious omelet that had now appeared on the once-empty plate. It was still steaming, and the rich aroma was awfully enticing. "Since when do you cook?" he asked, impressed. Mouth watering, he reached out take a bite, but James' hand stopped him. "Sorry bro. Not for you."

Alec frowned. "Then for who?" 

As if one cue, a figure emerged from the bedroom wearing nothing but a rather long t-shirt. She flashed them a small smile before shutting herself in the bathroom. "You cooked Danielle breakfast?" Alec said incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" James asked defensively.

Alec shook his head with a laugh. "Now look whose getting soft."

…

The Space Needle used to be her escape, the one place where she could sit in complete solitude and just ponder life away. Those moments seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, with the transgenics all over international news, and with the guards patrolling every nook and cranny just outside the gates of TC, it was impossible for even a highly-trained assassin like her to even set foot outside the gates. Okay, so maybe not _impossible, _nothing was impossible when you're an X5, but more or less risky and extremely dangerous.

She'd give up those precious moments of privacy if it meant keeping her ass free of any gunshot wounds. So, she placated herself with the next best thing – the rooftops. The sun was only beginning to set, and the variation of colors in the sky was a sight to behold. She had finally reached her secluded getaway, when she realized that it was not empty.

There, sitting cross-legged near the edge of the roof was none other than Danielle. Max could say that she was surprised, and a tad bit disappointed that she had to share her favorite place in TC with someone else. But then, Max was a generous person, she could deal. And besides, it was a good thing that it was only Danielle and not someone less likeable. Like Mole for example.

Don't get me wrong, Mole was a great person, but he was simply in serious need of some tact…and a little more cheeriness. If he didn't have his cigars around, Max swore he'd be in a constant warpath. His cigars were his bliss. That and big guns. Really big guns.

She found that she was now standing a mere five feet away from Danielle. She noticed that the redhead had not moved at all. Her arms were resting lightly on her legs, with her palms facing upward. Her hair was blowing behind her, and Max could almost tell that she had her eyes closed. She was about to interrupt her reverie when Danielle began to hum softly. Then she stood up, and did a variety of positions; stretching her leg upward and to the right, raising her hands up in the air and pressing her palms together…

Max didn't know whether to be amused or just completely freaked out.

"It's called yoga." Danielle spoke, without turning around. "I saw it on TV. Its great fun. Want to join me?"

Max couldn't help but smile. "I think I'll pass." She said walking over to her friend and sitting down beside her. Danielle resumed her Indian sit and smiled at her. "So what's up with the yoga-thing?"

"It's a form of mediation. Takes away your stress, eases up the cramps in your body, and makes you feel calmer and a hell of a lot relaxed." Danielle explained, her blue eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"Interesting," Max commented. "So, why the rooftop?"

Danielle shrugged. "I love high places. Maybe it's the feline in my genes, I don't know. But I feel a sense of security every time I'm somewhere far above the ground. It makes me feel at peace, being away from all the chaos and constant disruption below."

It appears that Max had found a kindred spirit very much akin to herself. "I agree." From the distance, they could see the towering figure of the Space Needle, now being shadowed by the setting sun.

"You've been there?" Danielle asked, pointing to the lofty edifice.

Max nodded. "I used to go there every single night. It was the only place that I could find solace."

Danielle sighed wistfully. "I've always wanted to go there. But it seems impossible now."

"You'll get that chance," Max promised her, even though she knew deep down that there was no guarantee.

"Okay, enough drama." Danielle said, clapping her hands together and facing her with a grin. "Tell me about your night."

Max groaned. "I knew it was going to come to this."

"Come on girl, spill."

"Alright. We…" Max hesitated, making sure that they were completely alone, before whispering. "…had sex."

"And?" Danielle pressed.

"…it was good?"

"What do you mean it was good?"

"Fine. It was great, amazing, the best fuck I'd ever had in the longest time."

"Its different when you're with your own kind." Danielle informed her. "I think it's because of our genes." She grinned wickedly. "It's a little thing called 'animal magnetism'. Wait till you're in heat. Now _that _would be awesome. Totally _explosive_."

Max was silent.

"What's wrong? You didn't regret it now did you?" Danielle asked almost worriedly.

"No," Max said slowly. "But I don't know how to act around him anymore. It's almost…awkward."

"It doesn't have to be Max," Danielle reassured her. "You're _friends _remember? Just act like nothing ever happened."

"But that's impossible. I saw him earlier today and…"

"…you wanted to screw him. Again and again and again." Danielle answered promptly.

Max nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're a match made in heaven. Perfectly compatible with one another. His genes match your genes. Soulmates. Husband and wife. You'd make the most gorgeous ickle baby."

"We're supposed to be breeding partners." Max said without thinking.

"Well that explains it."

"Wait, wait. I thought this was all supposed to be purely physical," Max practically screeched. Worry was written all over her face. "I don't _love _him."

"Don't worry Max," Danielle said confidently. "It all depends on the person. There are some who gradually fall in love with one another and there are those who just can't get enough of each other because the sex is just too freaking good."

"I think I prefer the latter," Max said. She couldn't imagine falling for Alec.

Could she?

…

**A/N: Do review please. I know you are all generous people. **


	7. Of Burglars and Blackouts

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. You guys rock! Here's another one, enjoy!**

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Seven: **_**Of Burglars and Blackouts**_

…

By the time she and Danielle had descended the rooftops, darkness had prevailed all throughout the city of Seattle. Night had finally fallen, and as she began her short trek to her apartment, her environs were abruptly illuminated by a flash of white light. It vanished a split second after it appeared. Shortly after, a sudden and exceptionally loud explosion detonated above her. It was promptly followed by the sound of an almost deafening pelting on the roof.

The lights began to flicker, creating ghostly shadows on the wall. From afar, she could see random people running towards the nearest shelter. A millisecond later, her surroundings turned pitch-black.

It took a moment for her to register everything that was currently happening.

_Lightning. Thunder. Rain. Blackout._

She sighed, talk about sheer bad luck. She had overheard Dix and Mole talking about the weather earlier today – something about an incoming storm. She had disregarded it, thinking it would be another false alarm. Whenever the news declared a storm, it almost always turned out to be a nice light drizzle. She hadn't expected the downpour to be this heavy.

And she certainly didn't expect a blackout.

As her eyesight finally adjusted to the darkness, she redirected herself towards the Command Center. Every single transgenic within was scrambling for the flashlights. After all, not everyone had been designed with the capacity to see in the dark. When several of the emergency lights had finally been turned on, Dix made his way towards her.

"Everyone alright?" she asked, concerned.

Dix nodded. "Blackout shouldn't last that long. An estimated 8 hours, till they get things fixed."

Max sighed. "Alright. Thanks for the info Dix. I'll drop by later to see how things are progressing."

Stepping out of the Command Center, she continued her walk back towards the apartment. She was a bit surprised to find the door unlocked. That only meant one thing: Alec was home. That, or a burglar had broken in to steal her precious leather jacket. She decided on the former, because the latter would just be utterly preposterous.

The entire apartment was completely dark. She entered the apartment cautiously, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. There was not a single light lit, and she briefly wondered if she should've considered the whole 'burglar-stealing-her-leather-jacket-thing', or was 'White-lurking-in-the-shadows-waiting-to-kill-her' a more realistic notion?

The rain continued to pelt the roof like bullets, and every once in a while, a clap of thunder would ensue. She was half-way through the living room, when she realized that the kitchen window was wide open. A puddle of rainwater had begun to gather at the bottom, and gusts of cold air hit her face as she closed it with a thud.

It was then that a hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her scream.

…

He pulled her body towards him, until her back was touching his chest. "There's no escape now Maxie." He growled in her ear. In a flash, the woman in front of him spun around locking his arm behind his back in a rather painful manner. Fury was raging in her eyes. He winced as she tightened her grip on him. He could have very easily dislodged himself from the current position, but he decided that it was probably wiser to just stay where he was.

"Are you out of your mind Alec?" she hissed. "That was _not _funny at all. Not to mention totally unnecessary _and _idiotic."

He quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "I scared you shitless didn't I?"

She glared at him. "You are so going to pay for this." She released her hold on him and pushed him forcefully several steps backward, until he cornered against the wall. _Hmm, this scene looks quite familiar. _He thought to himself. Although he vaguely doubted that it would turn out the way he wanted it to, seeing as Max's face was still twisted in all its glorious wrath.

Lightning flashed outside, briefly illuminating that dark apartment. He withdrew his gaze from the window to look back at Max. He was stunned to see her smiling sweetly at him. "Struck by lightning Maxie?" he wanted to ask, but decided against it. _No use spoiling the moment. _He thought, licking his lips as Max approached him in a rather seductive manner. She had shed her jacket somewhere during her short travel, and she was left with nothing but a black tank-top. A very form-fitting tank top, if he might add.

She was now a mere inch away from him, and it took all the control in the world for him to stay put. There was a devilish gleam in her eye, and her enticingly full lips had curved into a mischievous smirk. She kissed him on the neck, very much akin to the way he had kissed her first that eventful night…she took of his jacket, his shirt, his jeans…Alec's eyes closed shut as she began doing completely inappropriate but thoroughly pleasurable things to him. He bit back a moan. He was so close…

And then she stopped.

His eyes flew open. Max stood in front of him, wiping her lips. She smirked and purred into his ear. "Revenge is _sweet._" And with that she turned and walked away. First he felt frustration, then anger, then just mere annoyance at the fact that he let Max get the best of him. In a split of second, he was in front of Max, blocking her path.

He had just registered the surprise on her face before he pulled her to him, their bodies flush together, before catching her lips in a heated kiss. Max, still obviously startled, barely responded to him at first. But that lasted for all about half a second. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. And as _his _hands wandered her body, she could not resist a groan of pleasure.

At the sound, he picked her up, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist. It wasn't long until they found themselves in the darkness of the bedroom, exploring each other's bodies even in the gloom of the blackout.

The rain continued to bombard itself on the rooftops, drowning out the screams of pleasure coming from within the apartment that belonged to the two top-most transgenics in Terminal City.

Apparently, the blackout did have some advantages.

…

"So that was some blackout huh?" James stated, running a hand through his spiky black hair almost helplessly as he watched Alec beat him in another game of pool.

Alec smirked. "Yeah, it was."

James raised an eyebrow. "I'm presuming the blackout didn't stop you from anything."

"And as I can see, neither did you." Alec said, eyes trained on the very suspicious mark on James' neck. James touched the sore spot listlessly, a hazy expression taking over his face.

"It had been quite some night," James agreed.

"Two straight nights," Alec said with some satisfaction. "My life is absolutely wonderful right now."

"Cheers to that bro," James said raising his beer bottle.

Alec clinked it with good humor. "And to friends with benefits!"

James winced. "Yeah, about that."

Alec took one look at him and shook his head, barely stifling his laughter. "You of all people." Alec said, pointing at him, through light-hearted chuckles. "Mr. i-will-sleep-with-every-single-woman-in-this-planet-before-i-die. I never thought this would happen ever." Alec said in between his laughter. "You are in _deep _shit, bro. Deep shit."

James frowned. "Three things Alec, three things. First off, I had never said that I would sleep with every single woman in this planet before I die…" He paused thoughtfully. "Just the hot ones, I suppose. And they have to be _X5s. _Anyway, not the point. Second, I can still have as much sex as I want to. Just with the same girl, that's all. And _third,_" he looked at Alec, total sincerity in his eyes. "I think I'm falling for her."

Alec sighed. "Love is a dangerous thing, James." He informed him, thoughts shooting back into the past – into memories of Rachel.

"I know," James said with a shrug. "But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

He downed his bottle of beer before leaving the bar, "I'll see you later bro, I've got a lot of work to do. Mole's probably off his ass looking for him right now. Don't want the lizard-man to get vicious." He grinned and left, leaving Alec immersed deeply in his own thoughts, those that were swiveling around a certain dark-haired spitfire.

…

**A/N: I humbly ask for reviews. Thank you! **


	8. Of Queens and Backrubs

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: Hugs to everyone who reviewed! **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Eight: **_**Of Queens and Backrubs**_

…

The rainstorm finally receded the following afternoon, leaving Terminal City with dripping rooftops, water puddles everywhere, more than a little bit mud, and loads of aggravated transgenics.

"_I _hate rain!" Max grumbled, as she gracefully avoided a pool of muddy water. Although the sun had made its reappearance, it did nothing to console her gloomy mood. Walking into the Command Center, she was dismayed to find pails and buckets located randomly around the room, catching the leftover rainwater falling from the leaking roofs.

She made her way over to Luke who was talking to an X5 male named Chase. One of the later additions to TC. She greeted them drearily. "Hey, how're the computers?" she asked Luke, wincing as she saw a monitor flicker on and off.

Luke, always the cheery transgenic, smiled gaily. "Only one got splashed." He replied. "Dix is working on it already. Its getting better."

"Any files lost?" she asked anxiously.

"Nope. Everything's fine." Dix began calling Luke's attention. "Excuse me, I think Dix needs my help."

Max watched the transhuman head over to the bank of computers at the corner of the room. She then realized that Chase was still standing there, looking at her. She didn't know much about him. Only that he was an expert fighter, and excelled in Field Med. Not wanting to be rude, she decided to engage him in a conversation. "So Chase, how've you been?"

Chase shrugged, with a small grin. "Okay. The weather has been loathsome though." He ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "I'm not particularly fond of water."

Max laughed. "I can relate. You could blame our genes, I guess."

"Max!" a panicked voice called out from the entrance of the Command Center. It was Dalton. He was waving furiously at her, and the obvious alarm on his face wasn't hard to miss. She briskly made her way towards the young X6, worry written all over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Its—its Joshua," he informed in between gasps of air. "He was shot."

"Oh my god," she murmured, her breath catching in her throat. "Where is he?"

"They—they brought him to Med Bay," Dalton said breathing heavily. Barely noticing everything else, she blurred towards the location. The sight of her friend lying unconscious almost made her heart stop. Mole was bending over him, yelling gruffly for a Medic. There were two bullet wounds. One on his shoulder, and another on his leg.

Out of nowhere, Chase reappeared, barking orders to a younger X6. "I'll handle this," he assured her. Apparently they didn't need to worry about the gunshot on his leg, the bullet had gone cleanly through it. All it needed was some anesthetic and some good bandaging. What they needed to worry about was the one on Joshua's shoulder. "No exit wound," Chase said grimly. "We'll need to get it out before it causes an infection."

Max waited with bated breath as Chase worked his magic on Joshua. Several minutes later, the work was done. And Joshua emitted a low growl of pain, his eyes fluttering open for a second before delving into slumber once more.

"What exactly happened?" Max demanded, turning to Mole. The lizard man began to light a cigar but was stopped by Max's grip on his wrist. "You can't smoke in here!" she scolded. Mole rolled his eyes and regretfully kept his cigar.

"A couple of skater punks with guns," Mole explained. "Were yelling obscenities outside the gates. Joshua just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Max felt anger well within her. But she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Mole, however, thought differently. "I say we hunt those punks down and cut off their heads, and hang them outside our gates as décor." He said this all quite jovially that you might actually think that he enjoyed the thought of beheading people. Which, knowing Mole, was probably true.

Mole, still muttering murder under his breath, left Med Bay, leaving Max with Chase and the sleeping Joshua. "I can't thank you enough," she said softly, meeting Chase's light-blue eyes.

He shrugged modestly. "Hey it was nothing. I would've done the same thing for anyone."

"I just couldn't imagine a life without Joshua, is all." She said, watching her sleeping friend snore gently. "He's family." She turned back towards Chase. "I feel like I owe you something…"

"There's no need Max," Chase said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You sure?"

"Well there _is _one thing…"

"Name it."

"How about coffee? Sometime tonight?"

Max was pleasantly surprised. She was almost expecting that he would ask for something more…_material. _Like cash. Or cigars, in Mole's case. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting. A small smile tugged on her lips. "Coffee? Who drinks coffee at night?"

Chase laughed. "You're right. A beer then."

"Sure." Max flashed him a grin before leaving. "Take care of him alright?" she asked, motioning towards Joshua.

Chase nodded. "Anything for our queen." He said with a charming grin.

Max almost blushed. _Almost. _

…

Night had already fallen, and darkness had once again consumed the city. Alec trudged back to their apartment, weary from a hard day's work. It took all of his strength _and _James' to withhold Mole from bursting out of the gates in a complete bloodlust. Now all he wanted was a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Although he certainly wouldn't refuse any offers that Max might possibly, hopefully be making.

However, it appeared that Max had other plans.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. Max was standing in front of the full-length mirror in the living room, dressed in form-fitting jeans and a red tank top. Her reflection frowned at him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door. He made a move to open it but was cut short by Max's hiss, "_Don't open it!_" Alec backed away and watched her brush pass him with a short, "I'll see you later." He briefly caught a smile on her face before she disappeared outside the apartment.

So much for those 'offers'.

…

James was in the middle of receiving a particularly gratifying backrub when it was interrupted by a bombard of knocks resounding on his apartment door. Danielle withdrew herself from her position on top of him to open the door. He watched as she spoke to whoever was outside for a few seconds before holding the door wide open to let the person in.

He sat up when he saw who it was. "Dude, you look like your dog just died."

Alec scowled. "Max had a…_date._" He said, spitting the word out like it was some kind of disease.

James cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

"_So?" _Alec yelped. "I don't want to sleep with a girl whose sleeping with someone else."

James sighed. "Have you forgotten that you and Max are non-exclusive?"

Alec fell silent.

Danielle looked amused. "Do I sense some jealousy here?" she wondered.

Alec glared at her. "I am _not _jealous." 

"Then explain to me why you come barging into our apartment whining about Max having a date." Danielle demanded.

"…"

"You are so whipped, bro." James said with an amused shake of his head.

"Who'd she have a date with anyway?" Danielle asked curiously. "I didn't really peg Max as the 'dating' type."

"Me neither." Alec grumbled.

"So are you just gonna sit there and let Max be swept away into another guy's arms?" Danielle pressed.

All of sudden, determination seemed to spark in his hazel-green eyes. "You're right. I'm going there right now. And tonight, she'll be sleeping in _my _bed." Alec said firmly.

"'Atta boy," James said approvingly, wishing he would leave already so that he could get back to his backrub.

"And _you're _coming with me." He said in a tone that required nothing but agreement.

So much for that backrub.

…

**A/N: Review please! Thanks!**


	9. Of Envy and Truths

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: Glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter! Here's another one. Woot! **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Nine: **_**Of Envy and Truths**_

…

The transgenics, even in the midst of all the chaos that continues to erupt all around them, would always find ample time to unwind. So it wasn't much of a shock to find the bar crowded that night. Pre-pulse house music blared from the speakers, and the lights were dimmed low for added effect. (As if that made any difference with those who could see in the dark.) Most of the tables were occupied, so the two X5s had no choice but to sit at the bar.

"You see her yet man?" James asked in between sips of his beer.

"Since I walked in," was Alec's short reply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked, thoroughly miffed.

"Because you'd start gawking like an idiot and she'll know that we're…following her."

"More like stalking her," James said with a roll of his eyes. He continued to search the bar for the temperamental brunette, trying to appear as casual as possible. Alec would slit his throat if Max found out that they had indeed followed her. Five seconds later, he found his target. She was sitting near the back, laughing hysterically at something that her companion was saying. James' eyesight zeroed in onto her 'date', and released a small chuckle when he saw who it was. "770? _Chase? _He's the last person that I would've expected."

Alec snorted. "Damn straight. He's too – _good _for her."

"Quite the contrary to your fuck-authority persona?" James said, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's _boring._"

James barely sustained a laugh. "Dissing the enemy, now aren't we?"

"Merely stating the facts."

"I remember him back at Manticore," James said thoughtfully. "Was rather good at Hand-to-Hand. And a brilliant Medic."

"Tell me James, which side are _you _on?" Alec asked with a murderous glare.

"Why yours of course," James said cheerfully, amusement written all over his voice. "Don't tell me you feel threatened by Chase?"

Another glare. "Of course not." Downing the last of his scotch, Alec stood up. "I'll even prove it to you."

James nearly choked on his drink. "Are you kidding me? Max will _kill _you."

But Alec was already halfway across the bar.

…

Being around Chase was rather refreshing. He made her feel awfully at ease and totally relaxed. They talked about anything and everything in between. From Manticore, to alcohol, to politics. She had laughed more in that single hour that they had spent together than she could have had in a normal day. Chase also seemed to have perfected the capability to make her blush for more than a few times. He was simply teeming with charm, and he had _that _smile. It was killer.

"So have you had any boyfriends?" Chase inquired interestedly.

Max scrunched up her face. "I had _one _serious boyfriend. It didn't work out so well."

"May I ask why?"

She had no idea why she was telling him this, but the words rolled out of her tongue so easily. It was almost as if she were talking to a long-time friend. No holds barred. "He was an ordinary." She spoke softly, her voice tinged with sadness. "He wanted _me _to be ordinary." She shrugged half-heartedly, meeting his gaze. "I can't do that. I just…can't."

Respecting her privacy, Chase deliberately changed the topic. "Want to know why I asked you out?" he asked, with a half-smile.

"Dare I ask?"

"As you probably know, I've only been here for a few weeks." Chase replied. "And during those few weeks, I have overheard countless stories about you. Some bad. Some good." His blue eyes were sparkling, betraying his amusement at her obvious discomfort upon hearing people gossiping about her.

"X5-452. The 09-er. The last person they would've expected to rise to the top, and lead a nation." His blue gaze was locked on hers, and they showed nothing but genuine sincerity. "Yet she far exceeded beyond their expectations. She was great. A true leader." He shrugged, his eyes nothing but earnest.

"She was a bit hot-tempered, almost always kept to herself, had a tough head and an even tougher façade…I guess I just needed to find out if all this was true. Call it curiosity, I call it an overwhelming interest. After all, not everyone can destroy Manticore and grant everyone their rightful freedom. And not everyone can lead a nation." He flashed her another one of his charming grins. "You really _are _something special Max."

Despite herself, Max blushed, and her lips twitched into a smile. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to. Everything that I said? Its who you are Max, and don't change. Don't ever change for anyone. Be yourself, and be fucking damned proud of it." His voice was dead-on serious, and Max found herself agreeing, memories traveling back to a bitter past, a bitter childhood. People ordering her around, expecting her to be someone she wasn't, _wanting _her to be someone else.

He raised his glass to her. "A toast."

"To my exceptional leadership skills?" she suggested laughingly, quirking an eyebrow.

"How about to your exceptional beauty?"

Another blush.

Chase grinned. "A toast to a new friendship. May it be long and everlasting."

Max smiled. "Cheers!"

…

He watched them smile at each other like blissful idiots, and he felt that uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach, sparking his anger. If Danielle had been present, she would've told Alec that that 'uncomfortable sensation' was none other than absolute jealousy. Squaring his shoulders defiantly, and hazel-green eyes filled with determination, he slowly approached their table.

"Mind if I join in?" he drawled, the second he was within earshot. Two heads turned to look at him, one with surprise, another with annoyance. Chase, being the ever perfect gentleman, pulled up a chair for Alec and invited him to sit down. Plastering a completely fake smile on his face, he did as told and tried to act nonchalant. "So, what's up?"

"That's it?" Max asked incredulously. "You came here to ask 'what's up?'"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He said innocently. "Why, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all!" Chase said cheerfully.

"If you're looking to score free beer Alec, you're not getting any." Max hissed, her brown eyes flickering warningly. "I suggest you leave."

Alec decided to take matters into his own hands. He wasn't going to let Max humiliate him in front of this…this..._guy._ He smirked at her. "Actually, I came here to take you home."

"_Home?_" Max practically screeched. "Why would I need _you _to take _me _home?"

Alec shrugged. "I couldn't let you be swept away by another man, now could I?" He said, repeating Danielle's exact same words. _Wait. Did I just say that? _He wondered as Max fell silent. _I did not just say that. _He thought horrified. He just blatantly confessed his feelings to her right then and there. _What the hell is wrong with me? _James' voice began echoing in his head. '_You are so whipped, bro.'_

"I meant, I couldn't let you sleep with other men when _you're _sleeping with me." He covered up quickly, although knowing that it was already way too late. Max was staring at him in complete silence, her brown eyes unreadable.

_Oh great. I am in deeper shit than I imagined. _

…

Chase was watching the whole ordeal with something akin to mirth. The second he had stood in front of Max's apartment door that night, he had overheard the distinct male voice that could only belong to Alec. There had been whisperings of the two of them sleeping together, and Chase had finally received confirmation from the man himself.

Chase couldn't help but feel a tad bit amused that Alec was actually threatened by him. By no means did he want to engage himself in a relationship with Max. Friendship, yes. But other than that, Chase couldn't even imagine. He was truthful about what he had said to Max earlier, his interest in her personality and his desire to know a little bit more about their 'queen'. He had nothing but sheer respect and admiration for her.

Besides, even if he _did _have a romantic interest in Max, it was common knowledge to the whole of TC that she was off-limits. The minute she had moved in with Alec, that sort of clarified things for more than a few X5 males in the city. Even _if _there was nothing going on with them in the first place. Moving in with someone…it just signified something…ownership? Hmm. Not quite. A tight relationship? More or less. Half of the population in TC who _were _living together were either best friends, family, or…mates.

Were Max and Alec best friends? Believable. Family? That would be incest! Mates? That question is, as of now, unanswerable.

Well, everyone with eyes could see the electricity that ran between X5s 452 and 494 every time they crossed paths with each other. Some said it was unresolved sexual tension (um, don't think so, seeing as their sleeping with each other), some said animal magnetism (possibly), some said it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship (well now, that sounds poetic.)

Chase however, could see clearly that they were two peas in a pod. Perfect for one another. Chaos would ensue if they ended up with different partners. Scratch that, that was never going to happen. He would kiss Mole if that would ever happen.

"I thought we were non-exclusive," Max said, interrupting his train of thought. He knew he should leave the two alone, but he had no idea if Max wanted him to leave her alone with Alec. And vicious Max was someone that he didn't quite admire. He had seen her temper explode every once in a while at the Command Center and it was not a pretty sight.

"Well yes, but…"

"But what?"

Alec glanced at him hesitantly, while Max waited impatiently for his answer. Chase could see the confusion in her eyes, as well as utter astonishment. She had been caught off-guard at Alec's first answer, and it showed. _I think this is my cue. _Chase thought. He stood up, kissed Max on the cheek (ignoring Alec's fiery glare), and excused himself. "I think the two of you need to be alone. Thanks Max, had a great night." He flashed them one last smile, but not before leaning towards and Alec and speaking words for his ears only. "You've got nothing to worry about Alec. She's all yours."

He left them, a curious Max staring after him, and a slightly happier Alec.

…

**A/N: Do review, I beg you. **


	10. Of Meteor Showers and Love

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I love you all!**

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Ten: **_**Of Meteor Showers and Love**_

…

"But what Alec?" she repeated. The fire in her eyes had died somewhat, decreasing to a smaller flame that was tinged with curiosity. For once, the chatty and loquacious Alec found himself utterly speechless. No words would come out of his mouth, and he could feel a slight panic rise up within him. _Fucking emotions, they screw everything up. _He cursed to himself.

"But I would prefer it if we were exclusive," he finally blurted out. "We sleep only with each other. Besides, I don't want to catch something that you may have acquired from your other…boyfriends." He had no idea why he said that. After all, Chase _had _told him that he had nothing to worry about. But it was as if an inner part of him wanted claim over Max. And he just wanted to make it crystal clear that he didn't want her fucking another guy besides _him._

Max's apparent shock quickly dissolved and transformed into full-fledged fury. "I am notlike you Alec. I do _not_ sleep with every guy that I meet. I actually _have _dignity." She snapped, eyes raging.

She had obviously taken his statement the wrong way. However, upon hearing her heated reply, Alec forgot all about what he had just said to her. All he could think about was the blatant insult that she had thrown right into his face. His voice lowering to a dangerous tone, he angrily hissed at her. "For your information _Maxie. _I don't sleep with every girl I meet. I admit that I used to do that, but that was a lifetime ago. I'm not that guy anymore Max. Believe it or not, I've changed." He abruptly stood up, took several steps away from the table before stopping dead in his tracks. His head turned halfway, gracing her with one last statement.

"Maybe I just wanted you all for myself, Max. You can call me selfish. But I can't stand seeing you with another guy."

And with that, he vanished into the crowd of people, disappearing from her line of sight and leaving her with much to ponder about.

…

Sitting atop the roof of the Command Center and watching the stars blink and gradually fade away, Max brooded. She was a jumble of emotions, and even the silence of the night couldn't help her from disentangling herself from the intricate web she had just woven. Alec's parting words kept echoing in her head, plaguing her thoughts, giving her very little to think about. His angry and hurt visage kept popping into her brain, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew she had gone too far, but as usual, her temper had gotten the best of her.

Gazing at the beautiful night sky, she found herself remembering…moments she had spent with Alec. Their friendly banter, the heists they pulled, their late-night drives, the way they led TC that was just so _right._ She never admitted it, even to herself, but now there was just no denying it. They fit so perfectly together. They were a team, partners-in-crime. And ever since she can remember, he always had her back.

But what did all that mean?

"Penny for your thoughts." A deep voice murmured behind her.

And she thought that the roof was one place that no one would find her. Her sweet escape had been intruded. The offending person seated himself beside her and looked up at the dark night sky. "There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight." He said. "Guess it was a false alarm."

"Can I ask you something James?" she asked, despite herself. His silvery gaze turned to look at her questioningly. "How did you know that Danielle was the one?"

James shrugged his shoulders elegantly, eyes glittering underneath the soft glow of the moonlight. "Simple. She struck me right," he pointed at his chest. "Here." At her confusion, he elaborated. "She makes my heart beat faster, makes me smile like there's no tomorrow, understands me like no one else does. You may think I'm crazy, falling for someone so quickly." With total sincerity in his voice, he added quietly. "But I'm crazy about her Max. She takes my breath away. So much that sometimes I feel like suffocating."

They sat in companionable silence for the next few minutes, just looking up at the stars and wishing their lives away.

"Alec's a great guy Max," James suddenly spoke, his gaze never leaving the sky. She said nothing, allowing him to continue. "He may seem to be a cocky, egotistical jerk sometimes, but if you take the chance to get past all of that and actually try breaking down those walls, you'll find yourself very much surprised." He stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his clothes. He held out his hand to her, she took it gratefully, allowing herself to be pulled up. "Give him a second chance Max. I think he deserves that."

Max sighed. "You should be telling him that." At James' blank expression, she explained. "I kind of crossed the line. Said some pretty awful things."

"Talk to him then. You do live in one apartment." He suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner, offering all the comfort in the world.

"I doubt it will be that easy," Max said with a small wince. How did everything get so complicated all of a sudden? First they were friends. Then they were friends with benefits. And now their bordering on something possibly more. It was fucked up. She voiced out her thoughts. "This friends with benefits thing? It sucks. Big time."

"Hey it all depends on how you look at it," James said with a grin. "Look how well Danielle and I turned out to be."

"I guess we can always have a little faith." Max said with another wistful sigh. Truth be told, she missed Alec. Missed how they could just bicker for days and still end up being friends afterwards. Missed how he would flirt incessantly with her. (Actually, he still did that.) She blamed FWB for everything.

_Wait, was she actually admitting to herself? _Apparently so.

She was falling for Alec. Big time.

As if on cue, the entire night sky became illuminated. Balls of fire began shooting and falling at random places, igniting the darkness. It was a sight to behold. Both transgenics had stopped in their tracks to watch the dreamlike scene unfold before them.

"Well now, there goes my meteor shower." James mused happily. He clapped Max on the back. "It's all about faith, Max. All about faith."

…

Alec found himself wandering the outskirts of Terminal City in the middle of the night. He couldn't go back to the apartment for dread that Max might be there. He couldn't face her, not in his current state. Had long since admitted to himself that he was head over heels in love with Max. There was no use denying that anymore. It wasn't just mere physical attraction, or animal magnetism, or any of that bullshit. This was love. He could feel it in his soul.

Which was probably why he was acting like a tormented soul, walking in the night, miserable and alone. His eyes caught sight of the faded white building that was Med Bay. The lights were on within, and he could picture out his buddy lying on one of the cots immersed in deep slumber. Having nothing else to do, and in dire need of a distraction, he headed towards the building.

Pushing open the doors, he was half-afraid to see Max standing there, hands on her hips demanding why he was following her. Fortunately, she wasn't. However there _was _one other person inside Med Bay. He was currently standing with his back to him, bending over Joshua's sleeping form, talking to him a low voice.

Alec approached the bed. "Hey."

The man spun around and smiled hesitantly. "Alec, what are you doing here?" 

"Just dropped by to say hello to my good old buddy here," Alec grinned as Joshua's big blue eyes flickered open. He flashed Alec a fanged smile, pleasure written on his face.

"Middle Fella!" Joshua exclaimed jubilantly. "Joshua misses you."

"Same here, Big Fella." Alec said with a small smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Dr. Chase says I'll be better in no time," Joshua replied, grinning at Chase who was currently dressed in a white lab coat and had a clipboard in his hand. Alec had to acknowledge the fact that Chase was a damned good Medic.

"Well Joshua needs to sleep now," the dog-man declared, settling himself more comfortably on the bed and was soon snoring lightly. The two X5s left him, moving over the main part of Med Bay.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Alec said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

Chase waved it off. "No need. I understand." He said with a grin. "So, you got the girl?"

Alec grimaced. "Not quite. Kind of went into an argument after you left."

Chase cringed. "Max and her hot temper, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out."

"I hope so." Alec said, more to convince himself than in reply to Chase. "I really hope so."

…

**A/N: REVIEW! **


	11. Of Confessions and Faith

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Max and Alec are obliged to share an apartment. Although both claim that they are not attracted to one another, will they _be_ after sharing the same living space?

**A/N: I was really going to make this the last chapter, but then decided against it. I'm having way too much fun writing this story! Lol. Sorry for the late update, by the way. Been kinda busy lately. **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Of Confessions and Faith**_

…

It was half past dead in the morning, and the entirety of Terminal City was eerily silent. The only things visible and wide awake were the sentries as they trudged soundlessly around the perimeter fences, their figures nothing but shadows in the night. Max couldn't bring herself to go back to the apartment. She just wasn't ready to face him yet. For once in her life, she was actually grateful for her shark DNA.

The cool breeze brushed past her, making her skin tingle. Slipping her hands into her jacket pockets, she continued her walk around TC. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the relatively large puddle in front of her. With a strangled cry, she tried to regain her balance as she fell. She would've landed face first on the wet pavement if it weren't for the rather strong grip on her arm that had materialized out of nowhere. It allowed her to step to the right, away from the puddle, and let her catch her breath for a few moments.

"So much for feline grace," she murmured with much disdain, glaring daggers at the offending puddle. With an exasperated sigh, she turned to thank her savior. However, when her eyes met startling hazel-green ones, she found herself at a complete loss for words. Finally, she blurted out. "Alec, what are you doing here?" She knew it was lame, after everything that had happened earlier, but as the time and place registered in her brain, she realized that it was actually a rather logical question.

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"I need to tell you something Alec," Max began reluctantly. _Might as well get this over with._

There was an unreadable expression on his face, making it impossible for her to know what he was thinking. She heard James' voice whisper in her ear. '_take the chance to get past all of that and actually try breaking down those walls.' _If only it were that easy. "Thanks for helping me out." She said instead, her voice coming out small.

Alec nodded absently. "No problem."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Don't be a coward Max. _She scolded herself. _You're supposed to be a fucking leader! _Well, give her a genocide or face her off with White. She could handle that. But this?

She found herself searching Alec's face, for something that she was currently feeling within her. Unfortunately, all she could find was a soldier's mask of indifference. _Break down those walls. _She ordered herself. _Break them down. _It became a mantra within that split of a second. As of now, she had a choice. Either she kept her feelings to herself and run away, or spill out her heart and fight like hell to keep him.

"Alec," she said again, a note of urgency in her voice. For once, a flicker of emotion passed through his eyes. A brief flash of hurt…and hope. Or perhaps she was just imagining things. "I don't think I need to say much." She murmured softly.

"I'm sorry…for everything." She could feel her face becoming damp, but she took no heed of it. "From the very beginning…"

"When you thought I was Ben. When you would look at me each time with that wishful longing in your eyes." Pain flashed across his face, but as quickly as it came, it vanished to be replaced by another one of his blank smiles, and he shrugged. "Past's past, right? Why don't we just forget about it?" 

_Break down those walls._

"Alec," she said almost pleadingly. "I do confess. I _did _wish that Ben were still alive." Her voice cracked. "But not once had I ever wished that _you_ weren't." she willed herself to continue. "The only reason I made you my personal punching bag? Because I knew deep down that you were the only one who could take it. All my fucked-up remarks, my unbearable temper…" She smiled half-heartedly. "I've made a lot of mistakes Alec. And a hell of a lot more regrets. But I can't change the past. What I can change…is the future." She was breathing heavily now, her heart beating a thousand times more than the normal rate. "I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you, Alec. This place -- " she gestured wildly around her. "This place would be _nothing _without you."

She could feel a sob rising in her throat, but she held it in. _Be strong. _She commanded herself as she willed herself to say the line that she had been waiting to say for a rather long time now. "_I _would be nothing without you."

She actually felt lighter now, having released the heaviness that had been gathering within her for the past few months. There was only one reason why she denied her true feelings for Alec and that was fear. Fear of losing him. Just like she lost her family. Like she had lost Ben But she had made her choice. She was going to fight like hell to keep him.

…

Alec just stood there for a moment, his body rigid with shock. And then the torment just…disappeared, and all the tension in his body dissipated. He gazed at her vulnerable form, her beautiful features marred with the continuous flow of her tears. She looked up at him, her normally brown eyes almost black in the dimness of the night. They were laced with fear…and hope.

"Come here," he said softly, taking her into his arms and embracing her for all it was worth. She was trembling as she buried her face into his jacket, seeking all the comfort in the world. Alec rested his chin on top of her head, hands rubbing her back soothingly, calming her. "I'm sorry too Maxie." He said, closing his eyes and relishing their current state of closeness. It was a kind of closeness that was more intimate than any other form. Maybe because it was derived from a particularly strong emotion.

"I'm just scared," her muffled voice whimpered. "I don't want to lose you."

_That hits a little too close to home. _He thought, a bit startled. Apparently he and Max were similar in more ways than he could imagine. "I'm scared too, Max." he admitted. "Ever since Rachel…" he trailed off, not wanting to delve into past pains and risk opening old wounds. "You're not going to lose me." He said firmly, with much more confidence than he felt. In a world where transgenics were wanted dead, it was futile making promises like that. _But then, promises were always meant to be broken._

He kissed her forehead, hugging her tight. "I'll never leave you, Maxie."

_But when the need comes, I would die for you._

…

They found themselves making love to one another in the warmth of their apartment until the break of dawn. They were surrounded by nothing but silence, broken only every now and then as they expressed their bliss, and as they slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep, the soft whisperings of 'i-love-yous' could be heard in the midst of all the quiet.

…

Sitting atop the roof of the Command Center and watching the stars blink and gradually fade away, Max smiled peacefully. The previous night had began a nightmare and ended a dream. _Faith really does get you far. _She thought wistfully. Footsteps sounded lightly behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She already knew.

"Well now, this scene looks rather familiar." A distinctively deep voice said good-naturedly. She could feel her own lips twitch in amusement. She continued to gaze at the beautiful night sky, waiting patiently as he sat down beside her, his long legs dangling on the edge of the rooftop. He too focused his gaze up above. "No meteor shower tonight." He said with some disappointment.

"Those are rare occurrences James," she said with a light chuckle. "Happens only once in a blue moon." A comfortable silence proceeded her statement. They just sat there for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze and each other's company. "I have a lot to thank you for James."

She could feel him grin beside her. "Don't worry, I've got my wish list all planned out. So far I'm only at number 34."

Max bit her lip to keep from laughing. "James!" she whined. "Can you not be serious for one single second?"

"I'm sorry, its just that staring at all the stars is making me a tad bit dizzy."

Max glanced at him, bemused. "Do you really just come up here to stare at the stars?"

"Isn't that what you come up here for?"

"I come up here for solitude." She replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, that too."

Remembering a certain redhead, she added. "Danielle comes up here too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. She practices her yoga." James said airily, waving his hand in dismissal. "Trust me, I know every single one of her…positions."

Max's face scrunched up. "Alright, we are so not going there."

James laughed. "Okay, turning serious now." He announced, when his laughter finally subsided. He turned to her, his silver-gray eyes sparkling. "I'm guessing everything's good now…" he trailed off, then added with a knowing smile. "All because of a little faith right?" Funny how she had been reminiscing about that minutes before his arrival.

Max nodded slowly, feeling a smile creep up her face. "All because of a little faith." She agreed. However, at the 'i-knew-it' look on his face, she further continued. "Not to mention tears, sweat, and a hell of a lot of courage." She stared at the dark sky. "Its crazy, what people do for love."

"But it was all worth it, right?" he asked quietly.

She smiled softly. "Yeah. Anything for the man who makes my heart beat faster, makes me smile like there's no tomorrow, understands me like no one else does and takes my breath away."

James openly stared at her. "Did you just quote me?"

She looked at him, eyebrows raised in a 'what-do-you-think?' expression. Amusement was written all over her face. "I hate to admit, but you my dear friend, are actually filled with some words of wisdom."

"And finally! Someone acknowledges my gift!" He said pumping his fists into the air triumphantly.

Max burst out laughing.

James graced her with a tender look, one that reminded her vaguely of her brothers, and how they used to be so overprotective with her. It was a bittersweet memory. "Its great to see you finally happy Max. God knows you _both _deserve it."

"Thanks James," Max said sincerely.

He grinned at her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Speaking of Alec, we'd better head down. He'd rip me to pieces if he finds me here alone with you." 

"Like he'd actually feel threatened by you." She said laughingly. 

"Oh come on, he felt threatened by Chase." He said, sounding mildly insulted, but took it all in stride.

"Chase was hot."

"Yeah well, I'm hotter. And a hell of a lot more charming."

"But you're _taken._" She pointed out.

"Good point."

As the stars blinked and gradually faded away, the two friends continued on downstairs, their laughter resonating in the stillness of the night.

…


	12. Of Heat and Chaos

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Part two: Heats, mates, and new additions to the family.

**A/N: I'm baaack! Welcome to part two of The Laws of Attraction. Hopefully you'll keep on reading this as you did the first. Cheers. **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Part Two**

**Chapter One: **_**In Midst of the Heat and Chaos**_

…

"This is all your _fault!_" Max screamed, brown eyes flaming with anger.

"How could this be _my _fault?" Alec yelled back. "It takes two to tango _honey._"

Med Bay was a flurry of disorder. With a raging Max lying on her bed at one corner of the room, along with a usually calm Alec losing all of his cool. Several medics flitted back and forth across the room doing the doctor's bidding. And several more struggled to keep an incoming group of transgenics from entering the small make-shift clinic. The noise was deafening.

"Max needs rest, not chaos!" Chase shouted through a half-open window. He dared not open it fully. Danielle was looking particularly murderous, and so was James for that matter. Both X5s claimed that Max and Alec wanted to see them. Joshua's face was pouting at him, and an ecstatic Luke was bouncing outside the tightly-locked door. "I promise that you'll get to see them once we're done." Chase assured them, before closing the windows and pulling down the blinds.

With a sigh, he turned to face his violent patient and her equally violent partner. Neither of the two seemed to notice his presence as he drew a curtain around their quarter, guaranteeing total privacy. He cleared his throat, and two identical angry faces whipped around to glare at him. _Am I suicidal here? _He thought to himself, feeling quite an amount of fear. However, all that dissipated when Max groaned with obvious pain. Her mattress was wet.

Taking charge of the situation, he positioned himself in front of Max and went straight to work. "Okay Max. I need you to push."

Gritting her teeth, she did as told. Alec grasped her hand, concern apparent on his face. "_Fuck._" She swore. "I am going to _murder _you Alec." She blazed.

Alec, filled to the brim with worry and slight panic, could not reign in his temper. "You were the one who practically threw yourself on me!"

"I was in fucking _heat _you idiot!" She shrieked as Chase urged her to push.

_This is going to take a while. _Chase thought with a grimace.

Max and Alec, on the other hand, were living some bittersweet memories…

…

_Flashback_

"_It's hot in here," she murmured, shedding her shirt and then her jeans in a matter of seconds. Clad only in her black, lacy underwear, she was a sight to behold. Her caramel-colored skin glistened slightly with sweat, and she fanned herself, trying to cool off. She stood in the middle of the empty bedroom, wondering where the hell Alec was._

_As if on cue, the man of the hour strolled in, a smirk firmly plastered on his face. Apparently, he loved coming home to a gorgeous half-naked woman. Max eyed him, licking her lips. She approached him as a predator would her prey. He stood there, waiting. The smirk never leaving his handsome face. Just as she was a mere foot away…_

"_Max! Open the door!" _

_What? _

"Max! Are you up?"

_How rude. Can't they see I'm trying to get to Alec here? _

"Don't tell me you're still asleep."

_I'm asleep?_

Like cold water being splashed onto her face, her eyes snapped open. She found herself alone in the bed. _Alec must've left earlier. _She thought. At his name, her mind drifted almost instantly to her dream. _Oh. Shit. _

"Max! Open up!" Danielle's voice.

Quelling the panic that was rising in her chest, she quickly threw on some clothes and went to open the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she paused, and called out. "Danielle? Are you alone?"

"Yes. What is _up _with you?"

Exhaling a sigh of relief, she opened the door and let an impatient Danielle in. "Geez Max. I've been yelling for almost half an hour. You must've been dead on your feet to be sleeping like _that._" The redhead frowned at her. "Are you alright? You look a little…flushed."

James chose this moment to burst into their apartment, looking flustered. "What's that smell?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Sweet." He murmured with a faint smile. Shaking his head, he remembered what he came for. "Alec sent me to get you two. Everyone's waiting at the Command Center. You know the meeting can't start without you guys." He said pointedly.

Danielle began talking. But Max barely heard her, she was too busy staring at James. He looked awfully cute with his jet-black hair sticking up in all directions, and those silver-gray eyes were to die for. He also happened to be wearing a rather tight black shirt, and she could almost see the rock-hard abs underneath all that clothing…_Hmm. _Max thought. _Funny how I never noticed how hot James was before. _

Right on target, James' head slowly turned towards her direction, silver-gray eyes darkening. Max silently beckoned him over, her lips forming a seductive smile.

…

Alec tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at his watch for the thirtieth time that morning. _Where are they? _His patience finally going down the drain, he stood up, excused himself from the meeting and made a beeline for their apartment. From outside the door, he could clearly hear Danielle's voice. "Pull yourself together soldier!" she was saying. There was a crash, and a whine of protest that seemed to belong to Max.

Frowning, Alec pushed open the door and was enraged to see _his _woman kissing _his _best friend hungrily on the lips. He barely noticed Danielle's panicked explanations. Everything else just receded from his mind at that moment. All that was left was a swirling mist of desire, and an intense determination to get to Max. No one was stopping him.

"Get away from her." Alec said in a low, dangerous voice that brooked no argument. His hazel-green eyes were burning. James stood firm, and growled right back at him. Danielle stood frozen as Alec lashed out at James with a particularly nasty punch. James began to bleed.

"Alright that's enough," Danielle announced, grabbing a pitcher of cold water from the kitchen countertop and splashing it all over James. He snapped out of his drunken haze and for a moment, looked utterly bewildered. He wiped his bleeding nose, and looked at Alec who had taken Max into his arms and had disappeared into the bedroom.

_End Flashback_

…

"Head's out," Chase murmured, more to himself than to the couple. They barely took notice of him anyway. "Come on Max. Just a little bit more."

"I lose control when you're in heat!" Alec growled. "You _know _that."

"Well you should have remembered to put on your fucking raincoat!"

Chase smiled as the baby finally came. "All done." Signaling to two of his attendants, they scurried over as they got to work on cutting the umbilical cord, and cleaning the newborn infant. It began to cry. Chase then noticed that the parents had fallen silent. He snuck a glance at them and saw that they were all smiles. Max with tears in her eyes. Alec with an arm around her, chin resting on her head.

Chase shook his head with some amusement. _X5s in labor. They're all the same._

…

Half an hour later, when Chase finally deemed it safe enough, the doors to Med Bay were opened, and in rushed more than a few eager transgenics. The curtains were pulled aside to show two beaming proud parents clutching their newborn son. It was a breath of fresh air from the never-ending chaos that seemed to ensue earlier that morning.

"This calls for a celebration!" James exclaimed with exuberance. "Drinks are on me!" 

"So not the time to be drinking James," Danielle scolded lightly. "The baby needs his parents sober and alcohol-free."

"Since when do X5s ever get drunk?" Max asked, quirking an eyebrow. At Danielle's look, she laughed. "Right. I remember now."

"Tiny Fella," Joshua remarked with a fanged grin, eyeing the baby fondly. "May I hold him?"

Max smiled as the dog-man gathered the sleeping infant into his rather large arms. It didn't even flinch.

"What's his name?" Luke asked curiously. Max and Alec exchanged a glance. They had talked about this earlier, and after much pondering, had decided upon one that fit him to perfection.

"His name's Salem." Max informed them. The baby stirred.

"It's Arabic," Alec explained. "It means…"

"…peace." Luke finished with a smile, with an approving nod.

"Exactly what we need." Max murmured softly.

…

**A/N: Bet ya didn't see that coming now did you? Max and Alec now have an ickle little baby! squeals Ehem. Please review. **


	13. Of Diapers and Baby Vomit

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Part two: Heats, mates, and new additions to the family.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Two: **_**Of Diapers and Baby Vomit**_

…

Midnight in Terminal City. The vicinity was emptied of its usual crowd of rowdy transgenics. There was only silence. Only shadows moving around the perimeters, guarding the place that had become a haven for the 'freaks'. Few were awake that night, and only few lights shone from open windows, announcing conscious residents, some suffering from insomnia, while some suffered from something…entirely different.

"He won't stop crying!" Alec groused as he rocked the howling infant between his arms, trying his best to keep his patience at bay. _This whole father thing is harder than I thought. _He had done everything. Sang lullabies (as weird as that may sound), offered him milk, whispered all sorts of comforts in his ear. But to no avail. He just. Wouldn't. Stop.

Max dragged herself out of bed and observed their crying son. Ignoring Alec's pleading looks, she thought for a moment. "That's Cry #3." She informed him. "You need to change his diapers."

Alec's face scrunched up, and he stopped moving. "_What?_"

"I said, you need to change his diapers." Max said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Alec glared at her. "I heard what you said. Immaculate hearing remember?" He shook his head. "You don't actually expect _me _to change his diapers."

"Oh yes I do." Max said, stifling her amusement. "You need to learn Alec. You're a father now. I suggest you start acting like one." Planting a kiss on Salem's forehead, she spun around and trooped back to the bedroom, leaving Alec to stare after her incredulously.

"Oh come on!" He called after her. But he was answered by the door clicking shut. _Pull yourself together soldier. _He instructed himself, as he looked down at his son's face. His cheeks had turned pink, and were streaked with tears. He moved restlessly in his arms, in obvious discomfort. _I can do this. _He nodded. _Yeah. I can do this. _He made his way towards a small table that Max had converted into a changing table. Diapers to the left, wipes to the right, trash can underneath. Gathering all the data in his head, he set to work.

Gently placing Salem onto the table, he took a deep breath before undressing him. He silently cursed his immaculate sense of smell as he quickly removed the grimy diaper and flung it into the trash can. He began to clean him, and soon, he was all done. He could not help but grin. "Mission accomplished Sammy boy." He said to the now quiet baby. Hazel-green eyes much similar to his blinked innocently at him. Salem began to suck his thumb, and soon began to fall asleep.

He picked him and carried him into their bedroom, returning him to the warm comforts of his crib. Brown eyes watched him carefully. They briefly sparkled with pride before flickering shut.

…

The following morning, two particularly tired-looking X5s walked into the Command Center. One of them, carrying a much more energetic baby. Several transgenics froze mid-step to stare with unabashed bewilderment at the bizarre scene. Alec, the once cocky hotshot, was cradling a baby in his arms, soothing him with tender words of affection. To say it was odd was an understatement.

Max noticed this, and stifled a grin. Instead, she left Alec's side and made a beeline for the computers where Dix was waving at her. Alec can handle himself. And Salem. He had proven that last night.

"So that's your little boy?" Dix questioned. "What's his name?"

"Salem," Max said. "But Alec likes to call him Sam."

"How appropriate." Dix agreed. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "I have to say, I have never seen Alec like this. Its almost a breath of fresh air."

Max laughed. "You can say that again."

…

Alec was so busy making sure that Salem would not burst into tears, that he barely noticed the presence of several transgenics around him. Most of which were staring with open curiosity at Salem. It was only when a distinctive smell reached his nose, and when a gray cloud of smoke rose out from nowhere that he noticed. He scowled at the offending transhuman. Almost automatically, he snatched Mole's cigar from his scaly fingers and dropped it onto the floor. Stepping on it triumphantly.

"What the fuck was that for?" The lizard-man asked with some annoyance.

"Smoke." Alec grunted. "Not good."

"And neither is swearing," Danielle scolded.

"Fine. Backing off," Mole said in surrender. "I mean no harm." He peered at Salem. "That's one creepy creature."

James rolled his eyes. "And a talking green lizard man smoking Cuban Cigars is perfectly normal."

Mole glared at him. "I just don't understand why people would adore babies so much. All they do is pee, eat, barf, and poop. And poop some more."

"Yes. But they're harmless." Alec said patiently. "You want to hold him?" 

"No."

"No!" They all turned to see Max approaching them quickly. Something akin to panic was on her face. "I refuse to let Mole hold my baby!"

"Well that's very endearing," Mole huffed, crossing his arms. "I may not like babies, but I'm no idiot."

"Fine, let's see what you can do." Alec said, ignoring both Mole and Max's horrified looks. He thrust Salem into Mole's arms. Alec was impressed to see that Salem barely flinched at the sight of Mole's reptilian features. However, he was less impressed to see Mole holding the baby at about arms-length away from him. Salem chose this moment to vomit milk all over Mole's usual camouflage attire.

Danielle quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, as Mole began to utter (or muffle for that matter) all sorts of profanities. Salem began to giggle. Mole glowered at him.

"Its just a little puke, Mole." Max said, hiding her laughter behind her hand. "It won't kill you."

"Take him away," Mole demanded. She rolled her eyes and took the still-giggling baby from his not-so pleasant grip. Mole then stalked off, swearing rapidly under his breath. Vomit dripped from his clothes, and anyone who stopped to look at him was graced with a rather lethal glare.

"I've been waiting for something like that to happen to him for quite a while now," James said wistfully, gazing at Mole's retreating figure. He grinned at Salem and shook his hand almost comically. "Congratulations for doing exactly that my little friend!" 

…

"So, how's mom-life so far?" The question was simple, but it made her pause for a moment, pondering. They were sitting atop their favorite place in TC. The rooftops. The afternoon was beginning to say its goodbyes, and the sky was a mass of reds and oranges, all intermingling to form a brilliant sunset. The cool breeze swept by them making the ambiance simply delightful.

"Exhausting," she finally replied. She smiled after a moment. "But worth it. Cheesy as it may sound, Alec and I have become closer somehow."

"Is that even possible?" Danielle teased.

Max nudged her playfully. "Well we bicker less, that's for sure."

"Ah, finally the kids have matured!" 

"Really funny Danielle." Max said, although vaguely amused. "Speaking of kids, are you and James gonna have any of your own anytime soon? Salem could use a playmate." 

Danielle scrunched up her face. "I don't think we're quite ready for that yet."

Max snorted. "You think _we _were? Salem was practically an accident…"

"Remind me to lock myself in my room when I'm in heat." Danielle groaned.

Max cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think you'll be able to."

"Well then, remind me to lock James up somewhere far, far away."

"And have you scratch your itch with someone else?" Max asked incredulously, as she remembered her previous heat. Where she almost had it going with James. She shuddered.

"Good point." Danielle grimaced. "Trust me on this though, James and I? Kids? Maybe in the next century." 

Max smirked. "We'll see."

…

**A/N: Review!**


	14. Of Heat and Chaos II

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Part two: Heats, mates, and new additions to the family.

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Three: **_**Of Heat and Chaos II**_

…

It was mid-morning at the Command Center, and while most mornings would be found particularly warm, in the infamous city of Seattle, it found itself once again playing hostess to another light drizzle. Light as it may be, the transgenics, the X5s to be exact, were not too pleased.

"When will that roof ever be _fixed?_" Max questioned crossly, glowering at the offending raindrops that continued to fall from what ever hole there was on the ceiling. It was presently making a rather annoying puddle on the floor.

"I'll do it Max," a transhuman named Beemer volunteered. Max nodded gratefully at him as he disappeared outside to do her bidding. She sighed, sinking into a chair. Alec shot her an amused look from his spot near the computers. They had left Salem under the care of Joshua as they did the day's work. Joshua seemed to be the only transhuman, other than Luke, who Salem had taken a liking to. Mole being at the bottom of his favorite's list.

"Where's Danielle?" she asked to no one in particular, her eyes searching for the enthusiastic redhead in the half-empty Command Center. There was Chase, going over some documents in the corner. Mole smoking his cigars in another as he assembled a rifle. James sitting beside Alec and Dix, gaze transfixed on the computer screen. Luke conversing animatedly with Dalton. No Danielle.

"I'm here," her distinctive voice announced from the entrance. She looked dazed. Max frowned as she approached her. Danielle's gaze wandered around the Command Center, searching.

"Where have you been?" Max asked, resisting the urge to shake the redhead's shoulders. She was obviously not paying attention to her. Danielle smiled absently at her. "Are you okay?" She added, feeling a little concerned. "You're not drunk, are you?" 

"Of course not!" She replied defensively. "I have long since abandoned alcoholic beverages. Or tequila, anyway." She added as an afterthought. "Is James here?" 

"Yes."

And it was then that Danielle's sapphire-blue eyes completely clouded over and beads of sweat began to trickle down her forehead. Max's eyebrows shot up. This scene was beginning to appear a tad bit too familiar for her liking. Worriedly, Max began to tug at Danielle's arm. They needed to leave. _Now. _Slowly, she began to lead a mumbling Danielle towards the exit. And it was this same moment that Danielle chose to call for James. "James! I _need_ you."

You could have heard a pin drop at the immediate silence that followed her statement. Every single head turned to look at her. Half of them with mere irritation, while the other half of them with pure, unadulterated desire.

"_Shit."_ Max swore profusely, as a low growl escaped the nearest male from them, which happened to be Chase. He stood up and began to walk swiftly towards the purring redhead. Upon seeing this, all other X5s male shot out of their seats, Alec included. Max continued to belt out colorful phrases, as she tried to come up with a plan. "Soldier you are in heat!" she said in a commanding voice, slapping Danielle across the face.

Momentarily shaken, she looked up. "Oh my god." She murmured as sheer panic raced across her features.

Too late. Hell had already broken loose.

Chase had reached her, and Danielle was once again overwhelmed with her tantalizing need for a nice, warm, solid male body. He had barely kissed her, when two strong arms reached over and ripped him away. It was James. He was breathing heavily, gray eyes stormy, and to say that he was angry would have been an understatement.

Max chanced a glance at Alec and was relieved to see him actually sane. And if the situation wasn't so tense, she would've laughed. He was standing in the middle of the room, dripping wet. Luke had poured the entire bucket of ice-cold rainwater over his face. Max made a mental note to thank Luke later.

She whipped her gaze back to the scene at hand. By now, Chase and James were circling each other, a predatory gleam in their eyes. Danielle watched with unabashed pleasure. "Alec! I _need _you here!" she yelled, sounding almost like Danielle, but with a much more panicked tone to her voice.

And as Alec pulled at a highly-irate Chase, James and Danielle quickly vanished outside the Command Center. "Trust me dude, you _will _be thanking me." Alec was saying to their friend.

Max watched in mild amusement as the exit doors slammed shut. She had a feeling that her tiny predicament would turn out to be true.

…

One week later found two male X5s accumulating their usual spot on the counter at the make-shift bar in Terminal City. The barkeep, a transhuman named Mickey approached them with a grin on his face. "Long time no see boys."

Alec sighed. "You can say that again. I am seriously aching for a scotch right now."

"So am I," James agreed. Mickey feigned a salute at them before walking off to get their drinks. The music was blaring, but James barely heard any of it. He was having way too many thoughts to actually think straight. When his scotch arrived, he downed it quickly, welcoming the burning sensation in his throat. He immediately signaled for another one.

Alec stared at him. "Dude, you have issues."

James scowled. "Weren't _you _like this when you found out?"

"Hmm, good point."

"I have no idea what to do," he said somberly, shaking his head.

"Be a man and deal with it," Alec said patting his friend on the back. "It's not as bad as you think it is."

"If I can recall clearly, _you _used to leave your apartment sporting bruises on your face."

"Ah, but that's because I refused to do her bidding." Alec said, lifting a finger. "And that was only _one _time. Trust me on this one, when Danielle _asks _for something. Its best that you give it to her."

"Any more advice you can give me, oh Wise One?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well food cravings and morning sicknesses aside, add to that a thousand mood swings, Danielle looking like a whale _and _having to listen to _her _complain about _looking _like a whale, and last but not the least, not being able to have sex…" he paused and looked James straight in the eye. "You must love her. Care for her. Never leave her."

"Wouldn't that be impossible?" James asked, slightly horrified at all the things that Alec had ticked off.

"If you _really _love her, it won't be."

"I think I'll need another Scotch. Mickey!"

…

**A/N: I'm keeping it all light for now. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Please review!**


	15. Of Fire and Peace

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Part two: Heats, mates, and new additions to the family.

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Part Two. I think you all noticed how light-hearted everything has been. That's because something darker comes this way! evil laughter Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hugs to you all. **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Four: **_**Of Fire and Peace**_

…

_Time flies when you're having fun. _The quote rang through her head, and she had to smile. The last two years had been quite memorable. From the day she and Alec had become 'friends with benefits' to the day that Salem was born. It was a complete rollercoaster ride. Full of unexpected twists and turns. And she was rather pleased with herself…and the way her life had turned out.

So many changes had occurred. The government had come to realize that the transgenics weren't exactly as brutal as they thought they would be and had finally backed off. However, it was clear that if they made one single mistake, war would be upon them. Freak Nation continued to grow each day, and the once toxic waste-dump was slowly becoming a place almost worthy of being called an actual City. It may not be perfect. But for now, it was home.

The soft whimpers of a baby rose over the conversing voices. Max looked up from her spot on the corner to see Danielle holding her own newborn child. She was positively beaming, as was James.

Chase, the ever-present doctor, stood near the door, looking particularly exhausted. Danielle's labor had been tad bit extensive. Even more than Max had been. She approached him, grinning wryly. "That almost had been your baby, you know."

Chase winced. "Please don't remind me."

"So tell me Chase, which was worse? Mine or Danielle?"

He paused, feigning a thoughtful look. "Um. Let me guess. Yours?"

She glared at him, although her lips twitched. "How can mine be worse?"

"Gee, maybe because you and Alec were tearing each other's heads off." He said with a raised eyebrow. He was smirking now. "Those two over there were actually quite sickening to listen to." He shook his head incredulously. "Honestly, I think I've heard enough cheesy lines to last a lifetime."

"James has always been quite the romantic," she said with a small grin.

"Where's Alec?" Chase asked inquisitively.

"Right here."

The two X5s turned around to see him enter Med Bay, arms cradling a jumpy Salem. "He's getting restless." Alec said, transferring him to Max's arms. "Won't stop kicking his feet. He'll be walking soon, no doubt about it." He grinned. "So, where's Salem's would-be-best-friend?"

Chase pointed somewhere behind them. "They're probably waiting for you guys. As for me," he wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "I need rest. And water. Tons of it." He bid them goodbye, and left.

Alec made a beeline for Danielle's bed. "I hear congratulations are in order." He shook James' hand firmly, an 'what-did-I-tell-you?' look on his face.

"I have to say man, your advice worked wonders." James said with a smirk.

"What advice?" Max asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Both males answered simultaneously.

"Nothing my ass," she muttered under her breath before focusing her attention onto Danielle. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy," Danielle answered earnestly. "_Very _happy."

"What did you name him?"

"James Jr." The father piped out. At his mate's sharp look, he raised two hands up in surrender. "Just kidding honey. We named him Aiden."

"Aiden?" Alec echoed. "Isn't that Gaelic for 'little fire'?" 

"We thought it would be – appropriate." Danielle explained, her blue eyes twinkling slyly.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Alec said, sounding impressed. He turned to Max. "Salem _was _a result of our heat after all…" 

"_Because _then it wouldn't have been appropriate." Max pointed out. "Could you picture Salem as an Aiden?"

Alec thought for a moment. "Nah. You're right. He'll always be our Sammy boy."

Max shook her head amusedly. "I have a feeling he'll hate you for that nickname when he grows up."

"He'll get used to it," Alec said shrugging determinedly. "Didn't _you _get used to it? _Maxie?_"

Max slapped him playfully on the arm. She had long since abandoned asking Alec to stop calling her 'Maxie'. Somehow, through time, it had almost become a term of endearment. Only Alec would be able to call her that though. Anyone else who dared tried would end up face first on the floor.

"Beware Salem!" James warned the giggling baby. "Aiden will be stealing many of your girls."

Alec snorted. "With my good looks passed on to him? I think not my friend." 

"Yes well, Aiden will surely acquire his daddy's impeccable amount of charm." James shot back. "No woman will be able to resist him!" 

Max and Danielle exchanged a look and burst out laughing. _Men and their egos._

…

"Let me guess, no meteor shower." She stated, feeling her lips twitch into a smile as the footsteps stopped behind her. She continued to gaze up at the clear night sky. The moon shone in all its full glory, creating a heavenly glow upon the emptiness of the black canvas that was the sky. There were barely any stars at that moment. Only a random few blinked softly at her.

"You think that's the only reason why I come up here?" he asked, the amusement evident in his voice. "Maybe I come up here for solitude."

This time, she could not hold back a smile. "Sit down James." She patted the space next to her. He flopped down, exhaling a sigh of relief. "I wonder what its like up there," she murmured.

"It would be cold," James said matter-of-factly. He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll be serious now. To be up there…" he trailed off. "Would be experiencing what true freedom would be like. No barriers. No blockades. Just space. Tons of it. And you'd be able to do anything you like."

Almost absentmindedly, she began to stroke the back of her neck. James noticed this, and said in a quiet voice. "Its nothing short of a miracle that our two sons were born free of a barcode." There was a flash of sadness and something akin to regret in his eyes. "But while they're with us. They're just as branded…There will come a day when we'll have to let go of them. For their own safety." His silvery gaze met hers. She was happy to see that even behind all that, there was still that tiny tinge of hope…

"Have a little faith James." She said softly. "Just…have a little faith."

…

**A/N: Please review. I would appreciate it.**


	16. Of Lions and Insufferable Children

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Part Three: Terminal City and everyone within is threatened by a past enemy. Max and Alec fight to keep their family safe, and most importantly, their freedom.

**A/N: The final part of "The Laws of Attraction"! I do hope you enjoy it, despite all the 'angst' that will be coming. Face it guys, angst is a part of Max and Alec's life! And anyway, where there's angst, there's also love, and a touch of humor to lighten slightly dark situations. ENJOY! **

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Part Three**

**Chapter One: **_**Of Lions and Insufferable Children**_

…

He had been standing there for almost fifteen minutes, just staring into the distance, allowing his mind to be consumed with all sorts of thoughts. Dark thunderclouds began to gather in the sky, soon blockading the bright rays of the sunlight. Lightning flashed. Evidently, it was going pour. But he made no move to close his office window. He continued to gaze outside, eyes never leaving one specific spot. It was almost like a red dot on a map. At least to him.

_Terminal City. _The two words, so simple, yet meant so much. So many years of planning and preparation. The tiny beginnings of a sadistic smile began to mar his weathered features. Everything needed to be _perfect. _Not a single fault. Not one error. Too many years of waiting. Now, he was going to strike. He'd had enough of waiting. Of hiding. It was time to make a reappearance to his precious transgenics.

A knock on the door interrupted his constant stream of thoughts, and finally, his gaze wandered away from the window. He turned around, and barked in a flat tone. "Enter."

A man with short-cropped brown hair walked in. He was dressed in a business suit, and he carried with him a manila folder, along with a palpable aura of apprehension and slight fear. He knew he was walking into the lion's den.

"Evening Colonel," he said in a strained voice. "I have the information you needed."

Colonel Donald Lydecker stuck out his hand to receive the manila folder. He carelessly shooed the young assistant away. He scampered out of the office, grateful to escape the man's intimidating presence. Lydecker began to empty the contents of the folder onto his table, scanning each document until he found what he was looking for.

With a sardonic grin, he began to read almost greedily. _Total number of X5s in Terminal City…_

…

"Insufferable children!" a distinctively gruff voice exclaimed irately. The two young boys paid no heed to his grievances. They continued their endless chase around the Command Center, leaving behind a trail of disarray. One of them took the liberty to pluck the Cuban cigar from the complainer's reptilian fingers, earning a look of death from the owner. The hazel-eyed boy merely smirked at him and blurred away. "You – you _feline_!" Mole cried out.

"Wow! You can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears!" The raven-haired boy said with a small laugh. Before the two troublemakers could do more damage, the doors to the Command Center burst open. "Hide!" They ducked underneath a table.

"What's going on here?" Max asked, planting her hands on her hips. She stared at the room. Papers were strewn everywhere. Chairs were overturned. And there was a very angry Mole standing in the middle of it all. Dix, who was the only other occupant in the room besides Mole, merely shrugged. Although if anyone took the chance to look closer, his monocled eyes were laughing.

"Those two brats were up to no good! _Again_!" Mole explained heatedly, pointing at them.

Max followed his scaly finger and frowned. "Mole, there's no one there." She said patiently, trying to calm down the furious lizard-man.

He was fun when he was in a good mood, but when he was in a bad mood, things just turned awry. And it wasn't news to any of them that he wasn't particularly fond of either Salem or Aiden. In fact, if she could recall, when Aiden had been born, Mole had made quite the statement: 'One was enough! Now _two?_ Terminal City will be hell to live in!' Of course, they all knew he was exaggerating. Because as hot-tempered as he was, they all knew he had a heart underneath that tough…and scaly exterior.

Mole's head whipped around to look. "They're _hiding_!" He growled. "Show yourselves you buncha rabbits!"

"We prefer _felines_," a matter-of-fact voice spoke up. "Didn't you just call me that earlier?"

Max rolled her eyes. Salem had obviously inherited his father's witty demeanor. As well as his eyes. His hair color, however, was dark-brown. Much like his mother's. By the way he was speaking and carrying himself, you'd think he'd be eighteen. But alas, he was only eight. "_Salem,_" she warned. "Apologize to Mole."

"I'm sorry _Uncle _Mole," he said in a sweet tone.

Mole, visibly satisfied, nodded. "Now give me back my cigar."

"Its with Aiden."

"And _where _is Aiden?" Max asked, quirking an eyebrow. The younger boy crawled out from underneath the table, with Mole's Cuban cigar between his lips. Max's eyes widened. "Give me that!" She gasped snatching it from his mouth. Danielle would _kill _her if she found out that she was letting her little boy _smoke. _"Here." She said, holding it out to Mole.

Mole stared at it dubiously. Like it was some piece of rubbish. "I ain't taking that thing anymore. Not from where it's _been_."

Aiden stuck out his tongue. Mole glared back at him.

"Alright, that's enough. Boys, your fathers are waiting for you outside. I think its time to start your training." Max shooed them away, as they raced out of the Command Center, eager to start the day with something exciting.

They were pleased to know that they had inherited their parents' enhanced genes and were perfectly capable of growing into a full-fledged X5. But not if they didn't have any training. Max had been hesitant at first, they _were _still kids after all. They shouldn't be allowed to learn such violent behavior! But after much persuasion, both from Alec and from common logic, she had relented.

"_This isn't going to be anything like Manticore, Maxie." Alec had said gently. "No punishments, remember? No Psy Ops, Reindoc, cruel trainers...it'll just be us. And we'll take it easy, promise."_

"_Fine." Max had sighed, giving up. "But if they want to stop. Allow them to. We can't force them to do something they hate."_

_Alec shook his head. "That's something I can't agree to, Max. They _need _to learn. They need to know how to defend themselves. They may be safe while here, with us. But what happens when we're gone?" he searched her eyes, trying to make her understand. "They may not be branded with a barcode. But they're transgenics, _X5s, _by genes, by blood, by heart...and they'll be _hunted _down like the rest of us. And they cannot afford to be helpless when they find themselves in that situation…they _need _to learn how to _fight back._"_

_Max had nodded numbly. As much as she hated it, _loathed _it even – the very thought of someone trying to kill their son…she knew it _might _happen. And you know what they say…'better safe than sorry…'_

…

"Hi-_ya!_" Two voices yelled out simultaneously as two pairs of hands karate-chopped through two different planks of wood. Splinters flew everywhere. Their strength and endurance were quite impressive, considering the fact that they were only kids. Genetically-_enhanced _kids to be precise. So they shouldn't be too surprised.

"I think its time we take a break," Alec announced chucking the destroyed wood behind his back.

"Head's up!" James called out, tossing two water bottles over Alec's head. They caught it nimbly.

The four males took their seats on the ground, sitting Indian-style. Alec had found a small area in the rear part of Terminal City that was slightly secluded, and perfect for training. "Dad?" Salem asked. "Did you train like we did too?"

Alec exchanged a startled look with James. Not once had their kids questioned their past. He knew they'd ask eventually, especially since neither Alec nor Max took the opportunity to tell them…so far, the only thing they knew of was that they were 'special', somewhat _above _the human race in terms of skills and capabilities.

"Yeah Sammy," he answered. "Although it wasn't as…" he trailed off, his breath catching in his throat as he was assaulted with dark memories of Manticore. What they did to him. What they made him _do. _

"It wasn't as what?" Aiden asked curiously, _innocently. _That was one thing Alec never had the pleasure of knowing. Innocence. It had been torn away from him the minute he could walk and talk. Shattered into a gazillion pieces when he was ordered to kill. When he was _forced _to kill. Rachel's face momentarily flashed in his head.

"It wasn't as fun," he said instead, forcing a smile. "Nor was it as easy."

Salem frowned. "Are you saying we aren't capable of doing something more difficult?"

Glad to finally stray away from the treacherous topic that was their past, Alec grinned and ruffled Salem's hair. "Of course not. I'm sure your perfectly capable. In fact we're planning to introduce to you guys something new. Right James?"

James, obviously lost in his own dismal recollections, replied absently. "Right." He shook his head, as if to clear it, and grinned at them, throwing an arm around Aiden's shoulders. "We'll be teaching you how to spar. Not now though," he said as the two kids began to grow excited and even more restless. It was almost as if they hadn't been training for the past two hours. "Tomorrow."

"Alright," Aiden grumbled. "How about more stories then, huh daddy? Tell us more about your younger days."

"On second thought," James backtracked. "I think its still early enough for the new lesson."

Alec sighed. He knew it wouldn't be long before they had to tell their sons the truth. And he wouldn't be looking forward to that particular time. Because he knew that the truth…it hurts. Like hell.

…

**A/N: Review my dears! **


	17. Of Devils and Bargains

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Part Three: Terminal City and everyone within is threatened by a past enemy. Max and Alec fight to keep their family safe, and most importantly, their freedom.

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Part Three**

**Chapter Two: **_**Of Devils and Bargains**_

…

It would have been a very pleasant dreamless sleep for her if it weren't for the annoying sound that caused her to wake up. She caught sight of the digital alarm clock beside her bed. The glowing neon green numbers read 4:15 _a.m. _She groaned, as she grabbed her ringing cellphone. However, when she saw the name flashing on her screen, she immediately became alert. "Dix." She whispered, trying not to wake the unperturbed Alec. "Is everything alright?"

"_Not quite Max," _His familiar voice stated grimly. _"I think you should come over here right now. There's something you should see."_

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment. She knew something wrong would arise sooner or later. The past few years had almost been too quiet for their liking. "I'll be right there."

"_And Max? I think you'd better bring Alec." _

She snapped her phone shut and turned to her mate's sleeping form. Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him. "_Alec._" She hissed. "Wake up. Dix need us at the Command Center."

His eyes flickered open, and he frowned, squinting at her face. "Can't it wait?"

"Its urgent."

Alec looked momentarily surprised. Nothing 'urgent' had happened for so long, it was almost unbelievable. He nodded curtly, finally climbing out of bed and pulling on some clothes. Max did the same. Before leaving, she snuck a glance into Salem's bedroom. The eight year old was still blissfully asleep, lost in innocent, naïve dreams.

…

"This better be good Dix," a yawning James muttered under his breath as his walked into the Command Center, blinking at the brightness of the lights. The sun had yet to rise, and it was still fully dark outside. Danielle followed behind him, a tired expression on her face. They all obviously received Dix's waking call, and noting the stress in his voice, had rushed off to Command as soon as possible.

Dix said nothing. He merely continued his fast-paced typing on the computer keyboard, monocled eyes never leaving the screen. Luke sat beside him, his usually cheery face absent. Mole was pacing in the middle of the room, furiously smoking his cigars. Chase sat in one of the chairs, facing the other four X5s, as they waited for Dix to break the news to them.

"Dix?" Max questioned, cursing the worry that was noticeable on her tone.

"I received a…call, earlier this morning." He informed them, swiveling around to face them. His expression was grim. "It was from Lydecker."

To say that they were shocked would have been the understatement of the century. James gaped at him. "_What?_"

"What did he want?" Max asked, feeling the color drain from her face. They hadn't heard from Lydecker since…forever. Most of them even thought that he was dead. To find out that he had just called Terminal City was almost like seeing him being resurrected from the dead.

"Maybe you should hear this yourself," Dix said, pressing a button on the keyboard. A split-second later Colonel Donald Lydecker's jarringly familiar voice resonated over the sound system.

"_233, or is it Dix? Nice to know you're still alive...so tell me, how are things going in Terminal City?"_

He sounded like an old friend, saying hello to long-lost acquaintances. His tone would have been considered warm and welcoming. But the transgenics knew from their previous experiences that it was nothing more than a mere act. His attempt to gain their trust, their loyalties. Apparently, even Dix could recognize the steel coldness that was covered beneath all that.

"_What do you want Lydecker?" _Dix's voice. Suspicious, and surprised that the Colonel knew him.

"_45 – Max. Is she around? I would like to speak to her."_

Despite herself, Max felt chills race down her spine.

"_She's not available right now." _

"_Oh well. That's alright I suppose. Maybe you would be kind enough to deliver my message to her then?"_

"_Fine."_ Was Dix's terse reply. He obviously did not want to be caught in the middle of whatever personal matters that Lydecker had with her. But when the Colonel began speaking once again, it was evident that it was no personal matter at all…rather, something that involved all of them.

"_I have a bargain for her -- " _The tension seemed to multiply a thousand times inside that room at that one word. _" – I want all, take note, ALL X5s in Terminal City to _willingly _work for me. Of course they will be transferred to newer facilities. We can't have them living in that toxic waste dump forever. If they agree to do so, I will spare all _your _lives._"

They all knew what 'your' meant. The earlier X series, those who weren't deemed 'perfect' in Lydecker's eyes. The mistakes. The useless ones.

"_And if they don't?" _Dix's voice asked weakly.

"_I take them against their will…and kill all that is left."_

Max's swore her heart stopped beating at Lydecker's final statement. _Oh god, please tell me this isn't happening…_

This time, Lydecker's voice grew considerably cheerful. _"I'll be calling again tomorrow night. I'll be expecting an answer."_

And the line went dead.

…

The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone appeared to be lost in their own thoughts. It was Danielle, who finally broke the silence, her voice barely above a whisper. "What are we going to do?"

That was the million-dollar question.

"We go for the second option," Mole's gruff voice answered quietly. Contrary to popular belief, Mole the lizard-man actually had a _heart _underneath all those scaly, reptilian layers. He was not as selfish as he appeared to be.

"Mole's right," Alec said decisively. "There's no doubt that Lydecker will kill the rest of TC even if we _did _submit to him willingly." Disgust flashed across his eyes. "He's not one to keep leftovers."

"You do understand what this means do you?" Max asked them, her heart beginning to beat faster. She was met with grim, yet resolute faces. "This means we fight." Doubt began to cross her mind. "This is _suicide_ Alec. We don't even know how many we're up against." 

"It's suicide for us," Mole said, blowing smoke into the air. "But you can assure yourselves that you're getting out of this alive."

"Or barely," Alec murmured. He fixed his gaze on her. "Max, we don't have a choice. Its fight or surrender. Either way, people are gonna die."

"There must be some other way," she said in an almost pleading voice, her eyes searching his. She can't let this happen to her family. She just _can't. _"Can't we leave, or something? Escape?" 

"I'm pretty certain that Lydecker's got this place on watch 24/7," Dix said confidently. "For all we know, there are snipers waiting to shoot us down once we set foot outside the perimeter gates."

"What about the other X5s? Won't they get a say in this?" Chase questioned. "How many of us are there anyway?"

"There are exactly 24 of you here." Was Luke's prompt answer.

Max had to wince at their small number. But they could still turn the fight to their favor, after all they _were _genetically-enhanced killing machines. But then, they were faced with people who knew exactly _what _they were, and they would most probably know how to deal with them too. _Fight or surrender. Fight or surrender. Fight or…_

_Just fight._

"I'll call a meeting tonight." Max said in a strong voice. Much stronger than what she was currently feeling within.

…

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	18. Of Meetings and Possibilities

**Title: **The Laws of Attraction 

**Author: **human28

**Spoilers: **Post-Freak Nation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Part Three: Terminal City and everyone within is threatened by a past enemy. Max and Alec fight to keep their family safe, and most importantly, their freedom.

**The Laws of Attraction**

**Part Three**

**Chapter Three: **_**Of Meetings and Possibilities**_

News of Lydecker's mysterious call spread like wildfire through the entirety of Terminal City. This was the ultimate test on Max's patience, as she brushed off another curious transgenic with promises of more information on the coming evening's meeting. It had been a tiring day. Both mentally and emotionally. She could barely look Salem in the eyes without tearing up. Alec, her ever-present support system was probably the only thing keeping her sane that day. And that tiny spark of what James would call unrelenting faith.

The day went by in a blur, and soon the sun was setting. It was time. _Time to break the hearts of so many people. _She thought wryly. Squaring her shoulders, she walked into the Command Center. It was already half-full. Many stopped mid-sentence to stare at her. Ignoring their inquisitive looks, she continued her short trek towards her friends, who were all gathered at one corner of the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that they aren't going to take this quite well?" James asked nervously, as more transgenics poured into the room. It was slowly becoming crowded. She silently thanked whatever gods that the Command Center was actually big enough to house their rather large number.

"Because they probably won't," Max answered, biting her lip. Their two kids were once again left with Joshua, who they had filled in with all the details already, and had agreed to be absent during the meeting. Both Aiden and Salem didn't need to hear this. Not now. But they were going to. Soon.

"You said seven, right?" Alec asked her, his gaze zeroing in on the computer's clock. It read 6:50 p.m. Ten minutes to go. More people began entering, all whispering amongst themselves. Some worried, some scared, some with confusion.

"Nine years," she mumbled softly, more to herself than to anyone. Alec heard her, however, and looked at her questioningly. "We've been here for nine years, Alec. And we've faced nothing but minor problems. I knew our lives were going way to smoothly for our own good." 

Alec began to rub her back soothingly. "_Relax. _You're just tense."

She glared at him. "How can I relax? I'm about to tell everyone that there's a very huge possibility that they're going to die in the next few days."

"_Possibility, _Maxie. A possibility that they're going to die. You also tell them that they have the possibility to _survive_."

"Seven p.m.," James announced, giving her an encouraging smile. "We're all behind you."

She took a deep breath and began to take her spot in front of everyone. It was like pressing the mute button. Almost everyone fell silent, as all eyes turned to her, waiting expectantly for her to speak.

_Let's get this bitch done with. _She told herself, before clearing her throat and speaking. "I'm sure everyone of you has heard about Lydecker calling, and I will tell you exactly why." Happy that her voice came out clear and strong, she plunged on, deciding to get straight to the point. There was no use dancing around. She was in a room full of intellects. "He wants the X5s to work for him."

The X5 series perceptibly darkened at her words. One of them, a lean blonde named Rhys, heatedly yelled out. "The hell we'll work for that son of a bitch!"

"Hey calm down." Alec said in a low voice. "Let her finish."

Max shot him a grateful look before continuing. "Either we work for him willingly, or he kills those who are left here in TC."

A murmur broke out from the sea of faces. Kat, a transhuman with a humongous amount of feline DNA spoke up. "Then I suggest all of you leave. Right now. Take one for the team." There was a cold edge to her voice. This was someone who had seen the obvious favor given to the higher X series while back in Manticore, while they – the transhumans, were shelved down in the basement. But then, this _wasn't _Manticore anymore.

"Hey, that's not fair." She said, trying to reign in her temper. "We were put under the same amount of pain as you had been. We're not the enemy here. Manticore is. _Lydecker _is."

Kat remained silent, her yellow, cat-like eyes gleaming.

"And besides, what makes you think that Lydecker will stay true to his word if we _willingly _submit to him? Do you honestly think that he'll leave TC alone? I seriously doubt that." Quoting Alec's words, she said. "He's not one to keep leftovers." The words stung, she knew. But they were the truth. Colonel Donald Lydecker was almost as inhuman as they were. It was he, who was the monster, not them.

Beemer, the one who had volunteered to fix the Command Center's rooftop, called out from the crowd. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We fight." She said bluntly.

"And if we don't succeed?" Rhys asked, almost despondently.

"They drag us away to new Manticore or wherever, and kill everyone else."

"So we really don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Kat asked. "_Us _transhumans, I mean. We die either way."

Max felt no pity for her. Her brown eyes flashed. "Trust me, dying would be so much more enjoyable than working for Lydecker."

There was a chorus of agreement from the X5s. And soon, from the transhumans as well. Silently, Max hoped to the heavens that she had made the right decision – forcing these people, her _family _to fight, but then again, how could she not? It was the only option left.

…

Max sat by his bedside that night, taking comfort in her son's sleeping company. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she ran her finger's through Salem's tangled hair, the color similar to that of her own. Her son continued to doze, unaware of his mother's presence. Her fingers trailed slowly at the back of his neck, brown eyes alight with wonder as they surveyed the unblemished skin…

"_Its nothing short of a miracle that our two sons were born free of a barcode. But while they're with us. They're just as branded…There will come a day when we'll have to let go of them…for their own safety." _

She shut her eyes, unwilling to accept such fact as James' deep voice echoed continuously in her head, reminding her of what was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do. _We'll have to let go of them._

_Let go of them. _

_Let go of Salem? _

The thought alone made her heart feel like shattering into a million pieces.

She _couldn't. _

But she had to.

"Max?"

She blinked, startled to find her cheeks wet with tears. Strong arms wrapped around her in a familiar embrace, as lips came to capture hers in a familiar kiss. She sought comfort in them, knowing deep down that she may never get that chance again.

…


End file.
